The Lost Little Mermaid
by Fight4yourPRIDE
Summary: At first, she was just insatiably curious. Then, she was mesmerized. After that, she has no idea what she has gotten into. One thing she's sure of though: her prince charming is not just.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first doccubus fan fiction and I really hope you like it. This is about Bo and Lauren of course but with The Little Mermaid story's plot. So, hope you enjoy it and please do give some review, I love you all already!**

Chapter 1

XXXXX

I swim through the deep waters, towards the sound of music. The sky is already dark when I break through the surface, but the brightness shines in the dark, being the centre of attention in the darkness. I swim slowly towards the brightness, my tail beating gently against the current.

The music is getting louder and louder, and it sounds joyous; there are sounds of tapping and people singing with slurred words. My eyes lit up, they are dancing! Dancing on this...boat? Wait...is this thing called a boat? I think it's called a shop...Oh no hold on... ship..Ship! That's it, this big wooden thing that can float on waters like a boat but bigger, obviously, is called a ship! Simple marvellous, I'm sure I've heard of it somewhere.

Brightness, where are they from? A lamp, it comes from the lamp. My eyes lit up again in excitement and curiosity, fire...fire gives out brightness, how do they...what's the word...burn?

I let me eyes wander around, there are a lot of humans, mostly men. I swim around the ship, towards the more quiet part. Then I freeze, there's a woman standing there, she's looking at the horizon, and she's absolutely beautiful. Why is a woman doing here, I wonder, I always see only men on ships. But the woman is not only beautiful, she's stunning. She's wearing a beautiful dress, she has curly brunette hair that falls perfectly on her shoulders,some of her strands lay on her generous breasts. I don't understand my attraction to her, I never looked at woman this way before, but somehow there is a draw. I continue to let my eyes roam her body, and finally my eyes settle on hers and I once again freeze.

Our eyes met.

Swim, Lauren. You cannot be seen.

But somehow I'm rooted to this spot, it's like a spell or something about her eyes, I can't take my eyes away from her. There's confusion and curiosity in her eyes; her eyes are chocolate brown, but the brightness behind her her make her eyes sparkle.

It's entrancing.

'Hello,' the woman speaks softly, afraid of being heard by the men.

I don't know what to do, I panic and dive back into the waters and hide away from her.

'Hey, don't go.' I hear her, but I can't. She is not even suppose to see me, she can't; I'll scare her away.

'Where are you, don't be scared. ' she calls out again, louder this time. But suddenly a voice rang through in our silence. I hide away more, looking at the man talking to the woman with respect.

'My Queen, there you are. Who are you talking to?' I hear the man says.

Oh wow, she is a queen? That's why she hold a vibe of elegance and authority. The Queen turns to face the man.

'What is it, Dyson? '

'No, I was just wondering if you want to join the party. '

'Hmm, I think no, I just want to relax and have some time alone.' The queen said with a glance to me direction. The man nods and bow respectfully.

' As you wish, I'm sorry to interrupt you. I wish you a good night. '

Suddenly everything is chaotic. Everyone is running around, grabbing things; shouting

'Fire! Fire! '

'Off the ship!'

'Protect the Queen!'

Urgent shouting ring through the night, suddenly it's raining heavily, the waves has gotten strong as I struggle to not get carried away by the waves.

'My Queen, let's get you to safety.'

The man and the queen are both alert, rushing to the small safety boat. The queen throws another glance to the sea, eyes wild and searching, but alert and powerful nontheless. Then, they are both gone from sight.

I swim furiously to keep the beauty in sight, the waves and the current is making it hard for me. The ice cold rain hit on my face, making me keep on trying to keep my hair out of my face.

Then I feel heat. The ship is on fire now, I lost sight of the queen,,I have to swim away now, there are men jumping from the ship into the sea. I look around furiously, where is she? My heart thump loudly against my ribs, where is she?

Then I see her, struggling in the waves, her head disappears in the water, then she appears again, gasping and trying to grab something desperately. I look around and see everyone in the same situation, all too desperate to stay afloat to care about the queen. I quickly swim to her under water, I gently hold her with trembling hands but she straight away clings onto me strongly.

'You...' the woman in my arm says weakly. I say nothing in return but only squeeze her waist tighter and start swimming towards the shore.

' Wait...my men,' the queen whispers in my ear but there is no more resistance.

' I'm sorry, I can't. ' And with that, I feel her body goes limp and I hold her tighter, swimming harder and faster than I've ever did in my life.

* * *

I lay her gently next to a big rock and hope that the waves will help me push her onto the beach. The sun has just rose, I feel like I can collapse, all of my energy has been used to its limit. I don't even have time to really look at her because I heard footsteps and I quickly swim away. I hear the footsteps halt suddenly and the guard starts to shout.

' It's the Queen! Help! Help!'

I let out a breathe, knowing that the Queen is finally safe and let myself drift with the current, knowing that the sea will bring me home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day, everyone! Just here to tell you that XXXXX means the change of p.o. v. between Queen Bo and Lauren! Please enjoy reading :)**

Chapter 2

XXXXX

I woke up with the ever present sea breeze in the room, hinting of salt tickling my nose in a gentle nudge to my senses. The sunlight shines through my windows and I slowly open my eyes. With a few more blinks, I start to sit up and regret straight away. My head hurts like a bitch. What the hell? What happened?

'Janessa.' I call out for my personal maid, my voice sounds raspy and hoarse.

'Yes, my Queen?' Janessa walks to me almost immediately, her head bows down but not before throwing a cautious and worried glance at me.

I frown and say

'Bring me Dyson.'

'Umm ...my Queen...'Janessa hesitated and throws another glance, a glance full of fear.

'What is it?' I frown deeper and raise my voice. Janessa flinches and shrinks away.

'I'm afraid Dyson and the men are not back...yet, my Queen...' She almost whispers but by now I'm more confused, my head is throbbing heavily.

'What do you mean?'

'My Queen, you do not remember?'

'I have no idea what you are talking about. Send me someone else then, my head hurts and I'm starving. I shall investigate later.'

'Yes, my Queen. Who do you prefer and I shall have them sent here in no time.'

'Bring me both.' I grin slyly.

'Both?' Janessa asks, not surprised.

'Yes, both man and woman. Off you go now, be quick.'

'Yes, my queen.'

* * *

After I have satiate my hunger and healed my headache, the memories came crashing down like a train.

The party, the storm...then I can't recall. But why did only I survived? From what I've known, I'm the only one washed to the shore. The people had been searching for days now, I have also sent my best men into the sea to search for my general and my men. It seems that I've been passed out for two days. When they found me, they have quickly found me the strongest healer for me to feed on, but I was unconscious and went back to that state after the feed, knowing that the feed will keep my body alive.

But damn it, even after my most recent feed, I still can't recall why I'm the only one washed to the shore.

It is not possible, I know that we were in the middle of the sea when the fire and the storm happened, I can't have been "washed" to the shore.

Something or someone must have saved me, I know it.

XXXXX

'I told you...'

'No, Lauren Lewis Poseidon, how many times do I have to tell you, you are NOT allowed to see the people on land!' My father, Poseidon stood tall in front of this throne, roaring so load I can feel the pressure around me crackles with power.

'But papa, I'm 18 years old. I'm old enough to take care of myself! '

'No! And don't get me started about you rescuing the Succubus! '

'Succubus? Papa, you know about the queen?' I'm shocked about this, my father have never, as long as I've known him, talk about the people on land, not even the queen.

My father grunts in disapproval at the mention of the queen. He's fuming and he keeps on glaring at me. I bow my head and look at him through my eye lashes, knowing he will relent to my puppy eyes.

'I'm sorwy...'

After a while, my father finally sighs and sits back down before asking me to come to him.

'Lauren, you know whatever I do is for your own good, right?'

'Yes, papa, but -'

'No buts, Lauren. You're my youngest daughter and I'll do everything in my might to protect you. And I've always let you do whatever you want, but this time you are too much. If I hear about you going near the Succubus and his men, I'll punish you. Do you understand me?'

I stay quiet. But the people on land are the most fascinating things I've ever know, they have legs and feet with little toes and they get to dance and run! They have fire and ships! Oh, how wonderful they are! And Oh, the queen... how mesmerizing and entrancing she was, with little sparks in her eyes and her curves in all the right places, she is so confident and beautiful.

I wish I can see her again. I wonder I'd she remembered me, but if she does-

'Lauren! ' my father roared one again, angered by my silence. I realize I've spaced out and quickly look up.

'Papa, I don't understand why you hate them so much! They are such wonderful creatures!'

'They're dangerous and despiseful! You will obey me, do you understand? '

My whole body is shaking, I clench my fist at both my sides. Why can't he see what I see? Why can't he understand? I slowly shake my head.

'No...' At first my words are just the softest of whispers.

'What did you say?' My father's eye narrow, as cold as the darkest part of the ocean, piercing into my soul as if daring me to say something. But I'll be his pawn no more.

'I said no! I'll see them today and tomorrow and for as long as I can!' I shout.

'You dare disobey me?' My father rours loud, word by word as he slowly rise to his feet again. The pressure around us once again crackled with power and tension so thick you can cut it with a spear.

'Yes.' I speak firmly and stand my ground. 'For the Queen...'

'The queen? You're under her thrall! What did she do to you? I'll kill her!' My father's eye widen and his chest rises up and down fast.

'No, papa! She did nothing to me. Just...just leave her alone, leave ME alone!' With that, I run out of the throne room and into my room with tears streaming down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, everybody! I have decided to update earlier so that all of you won't have to wait long. Next update will be on next week, I promise. So this chapter is about Lauren, if you have watched The Little Mermaid, you would know how it goes. Anyway, ratings will change to M in a few more chapters, so stay tuned and please enjoy reading :) Hope you like it! Please review, or follow or favourite if you enjoy reading my story. Love XOXO.**

Her eyes. Chocolate brown but there's always a spark in them, so many emotions swim in those deep pool of darkness. Then she turns to me in all her glory, eyes full of curiosity but suddenly recognization sinks in and her eyes turn blue, not sea blue but neon blue. Her gaze brings a gasp out of me and a tingling feeling down my spine.

She walks, no, she stalks towards me like a lion to its prey, with a glint in her eyes that's full of lust and hunger, with an extra sway in her moving hips.

Closer and closer she gets as she licks her lips. This is like a game and I'm her willing pawn, stuck in a trance and mesmerized by the queen.

Close, so close...

And I wake up, still trembling from anticipation.

'Oh my God...' I groan and put my face in my hands.

Since I've met the queen, she has been haunting my dreams every night. Every dreams is the same, so close but we never touched. My mind is swarmed with thoughts of her. I can't do anything about it. I know I have to see her sooner than later, this can't continue.

It's driving me insane.

* * *

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Flounder, my best friend, is next to me, still trying to prompt me for a thousandth times to not do this.

I know I shouldn't't, my rational thoughts know that Ursula is a wicked witch but my heart knows better. And for once I want to listen to my gut, the constant longing for the queen is torturing me. I have also asked myself and hesitate for a long time but the thoughts of the queen threw all rational thought out the window. I close my eyes and nod.

'Yes, Flounder, this is my final decision. You remember our promise?'

Flounder nods slowly and murmurs.

'Yes...but he will find out soon.'

'I know.' And with that, I look at Flounder and say with a smile.

'Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.'

Flounder opens his mouth to say something but I have already gone in the cave.

* * *

The cave is dark and very big, with the witch's back to me.

'I was wondering when you will come in.'

Ursula turns and I can't help the gasp out of my mouth. She is...different. I stay rooted at my spot the moment her eyes meet mine, locking me in place. Her hair is like on fire, a blue luminous flame like the fire at the pot. She has heavy make up: heavy foundation to cover up her wrinkled face; heavy eyeliner together with heavier bright green eye shadow that bring out her dark green eyes.

Eyes that are looking at me hungrily with a glint of amusement.

'I...I...' I stutter, I don't know what to say.

'Shh...'' In a flash of an eye, the witch is infront of me, I glance quickly at her tail and my eyes widen on fear. Ursula has no tail, she has large gigantic tentacles that are swaying against the current, powerful tentacles that enable her to move like lightning; tentacles that are slowly surrounding me, but not quite wrapping me...yet.

I gulp down the bile rising in my throat, the urge to scream is stuck in my throat. I shut my eyes and can't stop the tremble.

'Shhhh...' the witch says again in a whisper, pushing me closer to her, pushing me to her cleavage, so close that I can't breathe but also trying not to choke on her heavy horrible perfume at the same time.

'There, there...look at me now.' Ursula says in a firm, demanding tone that makes me tremble harder, the tears slipping down my cheeks in fear. Then, I feel something slimy slips under my chin and lifting me up to look at her, another tentacle touches my face.

I want to leave, I wanna cry, I don't want to do this anymore...

Then the image of the queen flash in my mind again, again a pair of neon eyes staring at me with a sultry smile; along with a come hither gesture, and I once again ask myself whether she is worth it, but then again I can't stand it anymore and I force my self to open my eyes.

But I don't see the neon blue eyes on my mind, I see a pair of dark green eyes instead, with a different kind of hunger.

'There she is, Lauren Lewis _Poseidon_.' she pronounces the last name with so much hatred it startles me.

'I know what you want, you want to see the Succubus Queen on land, no?'

I don't dare to open my mouth because I don't trust my voice, so I nodded as the queen comes in mind again.

'You're willing to pay the price?'

I nod again, not daring to back down anymore. I see the witch's lips etches up and now a full blown wicked smile is placed on her face.

'Great!' With that, she swims to her magic pot, her tentacles carrying her in mere seconds

'What do I need to do to become human? ' I ask nervously. Ursula does not answer me, she starts to put in all the ingredients into the pot, the fire now in full force. I stay at my spot, shifting my weight from left to right awkwardly as I stare at her.

Finally, Ursula carries a potion to me and smiles wickedly.

'Well, don't worry, it's not like I want your soul or something. '

My eyes widen in fear as I look at her potion in her hand

Ursula's sickening smile never falters from her face as she once again comes so close to me and wrap me around her with her tentacles.

'All I want is...your voice.'the witch whispers next to my ear and I involuntary shove.

'What do you mean?'I ask, my voice almost inaudible.

Ursula swims away again and say.

'Yes, darling, I want your beautiful voice.'

'How do I...'

'Sing.' Ursula whispers at first, then she roars.

'Sing! Sing at the top of your voice!'

I glance at the potion in her hands and swallow. Then I take a deep breath and open my mouth but my voice seem to be stucked in my throat. Then with one hand gesture from the witch, voice starts to come out from me, a melody soft as feathers and sweet as cotton candy.

I see my voice turns into swirls of pink mist and head towards the necklace that hung around Ursula's neck.

I feel my throat starts to tighten and my voice starts to falter.

Then, it's over.

I look at Ursula as she hands me the potion. I feel so out of my senses so I just accept the potion with numb hands.

'Now drink and swim. You should be a human by the time you reach the shore.'

I want to say something but I find myself can't speak.

'Drink.' Ursula says with a wicked smile. I tip the potion and drink the potion, it's freezing and burning at the same time but all there is is just a sip.

I let out a relieved sigh that I didn't feel any excruciating pain, just a very weird sensation.

'Now listen, if you don't get the Succubus Queen to fall in love with you by the sunrise on the fifth day, you will turn back into a mermaid and shall belong to me. Understand?'

What?! I didn't know that! I open my mouth to argue but once again I found myself "speechless".

'Hahahahahaa, now swim before you drown! ' the witch let out a high-pitch wicked laugh that gives me goose bumps all over.

And before I know it, I found myself outside the cave, there is no longer an entrance.

'Lauren! What took you so long?' Flounder is still outside, rambling to me worrily.

I just shake my head and start swimming towards the shore.

'Lauren? Lauren! What's wrong?' Flounder's hot on my tail but I ignore him.

'Lauren, you're starting to scare me!'

I glance at him and smile appreciately, I gently hold him and kiss him on his forehead. Flounder blushes and is about to open his mouth but with one look of desperation to him, I use my power and shove him away.

Time is running out, I can feel my tail beating with more effort. I can even feel my weight, one thing I've never felt in waters.

So I keep on swimming without looking back, knowing that I won't be able to stand the hurt in Flounder's eyes as I have never used my power on him.

One thing Ursula said was right:

I have to swim before I drown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey** **guys! So Queen Bo and Lauren are finally meeting each other. For your information, Bo is not Hades's daughter, because I don't want to write about incest, so just assume that she is the Blood King's daughter. Bo and Lauren are not related. So, enjoy :)**

XXXXX

'Janessa, I'm going to the beach.' I say to my maid as I head outside.

I need a break, it's been a week but there's no further memories of what happened that day and my men are still not found.

'Should I follow?'

'No, it's fine.'

I walk to the beach and stroll along the white soft sand. The waves gently beat against my feet and the sea breeze blow against my face. The beach always brings me serenity and calmness and everything else just falls away.

I walk back to the place the guard found me in hopes that I'll remember something, like I do everyday. But today's different, because there's a woman there, naked.

I rush to her and kneel next to her.

'Hey! Are you alright? ' I gently push her shoulder to get some reaction but it seems that she has passed out. without further thoughts, I carry her into my arms, one under her neck and one under her long, smooth legs. Then, she starts to open her eyes and a whimper came out from her lips.

'Hey, there.' I softly coo to her, her eyes are so beautiful, brown like honey but it seems to sparkle like gold under the reflection of the sun; her eyes show so much vulnerability that I somehow myself overcome with a sudden protectiveness.

Her honey brown eyes blink a few more times until it focus onto mine, then I sense panic and recognization in her eyes as she starts to struggle in my arms.

'Hey, don't be scared. I won't hurt you.' I say softly again to calm her down but she struggle more in my arms.

'What's your name, you might be too weak to walk, I'll carry you.'

She shakes her head and whimpers again like a child, I squeeze her gently in my arms as another wave of fierce protectiveness wash over me.

'It's okay, I won't hurt you, do you want to come down?'

She nods slowly, but her eyes never leave mine. I smile at her and slowly let her down, I don't understand why she won't talk at all but I figured she is just too afraid.

She looks around her surrounding before landing her eyes on the sand, her eyes widen in fear as she clings to my neck tightly.

'Can you stand?' I ask again. This girl that has been washed to the shore like me is getting stranger and stranger.

She nods again and I see her clenching her jaw. She slowly lands her feet on the ground but I am actually still holding her weight. She slowly lets go her hand around my neck and put them on my shoulders instead.

Her legs are trembling, no her whole body is, including her lips. It's like she's afraid to stand. This girl is getting me more curious and intrigued about her.

Then she takes a deep breath and let go her tight grip on my shoulders. I look at her worrily and before I know it, her legs failed her and she falls onto the ground with her legs open wide.

My eyes widen and suddenly arousal washed over as I saw her wet center probably because of the sea water. She did not seem to realize that as she giggles like a baby that found something new.

I take my chance and check her out. Her body is lean and athletic, glistening like crystal as the sunlight reflects on her still wet body. Her legs seem to go on forever and they are both very smooth. She has blond golden hair that is half dried, the wet ones clings to her cheeks, shoulder and her neck. Her neck is long too, mmm.. how I want lick and bite her slender neck and taste the salt on her body. Then her breast, not too big nor too small, they look soft and her nipples have harden because of the cold air. Her flat navel with little abs visible that I wish to slowly kiss down to my destination. Her center, glistening too with little sand on it, soft darker blond curls on them.

Arousal wash over my body again and heat seems to have pool at my apex, making me throb with strong desire to devour my prey.

Another delighted giggle brings me out of my thrance. I shake myself and look at her again, what am I thinking? She looks so innocent like a baby, laughing happily as she touches her legs; wiggles her toes and lifting them up. She's looking at them with such wonder like she has never seen legs before.

This brings me to my main questions, who is she and where is she from.

I slowly walk to her, and she looks up with a smile so wide and eyes that shine so bright I have to look away for a moment. All dirty desires gone and are replaced with something innocent that make my heart beats faster and blush. Something that have never happened to me before.

She seems to finally to notice me because she stops and her eyes widen. She curls into a ball like she's trying to hide and she avoids looking at me.

I kneel down next to her and place my hand gently on her shoulders. She shiver and tremble but she doesn't pull away.

'Hey look at me.' I say gently.

When she finally turns to me and our eyes meet, I almost lost myself in them.

'What's your name?' I ask softly again, afraid to scare her away.

She opens her mouth and my heart hurts when she looks like she is struggling. Her eyes are so expressive and desperate, and she looks so helpless. Without even thinking, I wrap her in my arms and whisper soothing words in her ears. She flinches for a moment but visibly relax into me.

I see her writing her name on the sand before it is washed away by the waves.

Lauren.

'Lauren...'I whisper her name like a prayer, letting her name roll in my tongue and immediately decide that I love it. She turns her head and smile brightly at me. For a moment, our faces are so close I want to kiss her. She stares my lips and look back at me. Then she blushes furiously and hides her face on my shoulders. There it goes again, another weird but warm feeling embrace me and my heart jumps out of beat.

'Ummm...you're getting cold, do you want to get up now?' As much as I want her to be right here in my arms and this moment to never end, I know we can't stay here forever. She needs rest.

She nods again but doesn't move.

'Can you walk?'

She blushes again and shakes her head.

Without thinking again, I kiss her head almost naturally and comfort her quickly.

'It's okay, I'll carry you.' With that, I slowly pull her up with me, and scoop her up in my arms when she is still standing unsteadily on her feet.

She looks at me with so much emotions and mouthed a sorry. She looks so vulnerable and adorable at the same time I have to look away to hide my blush. She smiles and place the most gentle and the softest kiss on my jaw. I blush harder and clear my throat.

'Okay then, let's get you home.'

This blonde in my arms suddenly crashed into my life, awakening so much feelings I never knew I had and making me, a Succubus, blush; not only that, she makes the Succubus in me suddenly so protective of her. I don't know all this feeling I get around her, it's frightening as it is exciting, but it's a feeling I know I like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluff, sweetness and cuteness overload and more fluff again. Just to fluff you up with all things Doccubus before the storm happens in a few more chapters. So hope you enjoy it and would have a big giddy smile on your face at the end of the chapter. Remember to review to tell me what you think of this chapter. Love you and thank you sooo much! :))**

XXXXX

I don't know when I passed out from exhaustion, I just know that being in her arms, makes me feel more home than being in the sea, her embrace is warmer than any place back in the sea, and her vanila coconut along with a little bit sea salt scent is just intoxicating and relaxing at the same time. That is all I know before I closed my eyes.

When I open my eyes again, I found myself buried comfortably in a bed. I have to blink a few more times to get my senses back, because for a moment I have to wonder if all of what just happened is just a dream.

I sit up a bit and realize I'm naked. Even though I know I am fully covered by the comfortable and warm blanket, I can't help but flush like a tomato when I realized I was naked the moment I reach the shore, and that the Queen has seen all of me.

Oh my God, oh my God! I curl into myself as reflex and put my head into my palms. What the hell was I thinking, no, what did she think about me?

Oh wait, no... The queen...she doesn't remember me as the girl who saved her, did she?

Why...? Did papa has anything to do with it?

 _Well then, Lauren, you gotta find a nice dress and make the queen remember you and fall for you now._

My rational thought kick in and I've never been more grateful for this rational and calm side of me, I would be a mess by now if not. It's okay if she doesn't remember me from the sea, it's to be expected since she had a rough night and she passed out and all, that's right, she will remember in good time.

 _In five days, you mean_.

Oh, shut up.

I tune out my conscience , she can be so annoying sometimes.

Oh well then, I look around and take in my surrounding. The first thing I notice is the canopy above my head. Lush satin fabric with deep red wine colour wound around the carved four poster bed. The wall opposite me is sky blue but the wall that leads to the balcony is white. The place itself is elegant. The dressing table looks old but made of rich wood, perfume and accessories are placed neatly on top, next a beautifully carved music box. The windows have no glass, just covered with a light, creamy white curtains that float around in the wind. There are simply but elegant furnitures around, candles adorned various surfaces.

I breathe in the familiar scent, vanilla coconut, and smile, this must be the Queen's lair.

I was about to move when I realize how heavy I actually am.

For the first time, after all the excitement and giddiness have faded away, I actually realize I have no idea how to be human, I'm literally a human baby who doesn't know how to stand or walk or talk( not that I have the choice for that).

Okay, okay...I take a deep breath, I can do this.

I slowly move my legs again and wonder at the weird sensation, since I used to have a tail, I just control it as one; but now I have legs, it's kinda weird to have to control two, does that even make sense? I chuckle to myself, I guess it's gonna take some time to get use to this.

I once again slowly swing my legs to the side of the bed after I kinda get use to the feeling of having legs. Boy are they heavy, like stone tied to my body. Everything feels heavy and weird, it's just different, I guess.

I clench my jaw and slowly set my feet on the ground. The feeling of touching the ground with skin, is once again...new.

Okay, Lauren, if you can face the witch, you can definitely do this, it's just standing right? You see them standing and walking and dancing all the time.

Right, easy peasy.

I put both hands on each side of my body, then I shut my eyes tight and will myself to push myself to stand.

Woah...not stable, not stable, not stable! My legs shake as it try to support my weight, I quickly grab onto the post and held on it tightly like a life line.

I take to few more deep breath, and grab onto the post tightly, slowly I feel my legs going stronger, like I can feel, I can actually control them. Finally, I'm able to stand as I slowly let go my grip on the post.

1,2,3.

Three seconds past, and I did not fall. I smile triumphantly, score one for me! Okay...this is easy, I can definitely do this, I raise one foot up really slowly, and my whole body panic because I can't support myself with only one leg, so I quickly put it down.

Wrong choice.

I put it down too quickly, my body can't get use to shifting weight between two legs and automatically lose its balance.

I squeezed my eyes shut and wait for the hard blow.

Thump!

Owwwww! I scream in my mind because it really hurt. In the sea, we never fall, mainly because you can't. On land, I can't say the same.

Guess I'm not that good at this human thing than I thought.

XXXXX

I open the door to check on her the thousandth time today...

And just in time to see her fall.

'Woah there! Are you okay? ' I quickly rush to her side and hold her up. She groans and her whole face flushed.

I help her to the bed and she straight away got under the covers and hide as she pulls the cover over her and curls like a puppy.

I'm not sure whether I should laugh or be worry.

I'm not sure whether I should be worry about her hiding away from me, or worry about why I am so worried about someone I just met.

'Hey, it's okay.' I say softly and I sit next to her side.

She squeezes into herself more, if that is even possible.

'Look at me...please? ' wow, long time since I've used a please. I don't know why but this girl in my bed right now, hiding away from me, it's making me want to be soft and gentle for her.

She slowly turns around and pulls down the cover to just below her eyes, and now she's looking at me through her eye lashes with her big brown eyes and I don't know why my heart is beating out of control again.

I have to look away to ask my heart to get a grip before turning back to her. I clear my throat and ask gently again.

'Are you okay, I mean, not just about the fall just now, but also from everything. I mean, are you feeling better? 'Oh God, why am I rambling? I'm the queen, I'm the Succubus queen for God's sake!

She smiles and nods her head, though there is still a hint of blush.

She is so cute.

Wait, what the hell? I don't say people being cute, I don't say those girly, giddy words!

'Good, so, ummm-' Lauren tilts her head and blinks her big brown eyes, as if waiting for my question. I feel my heart skip a beat and gulp and continue, 'you want to take a bath and have dinner with me? I mean now that you've have rest enough...'

She nods eagerly and blushes as she squeezed the blanket harder to her. I smile genuinely at her and something struck my mind so I ask again.

'Lauren, can you actually talk?' I see her face sadden and immediately feel guilty about it.

She shakes her head sadly and smile weakly at me. I smile again at her to let her know this doesn't bother me, and stand up from her bed. As if I've done this a million time, I kiss her forehead. For a moment I freeze and my heart almost stop too but then continue to jump out of beat, what is wrong with me?

But seeing her smile so wide and eyes shine so bright makes me think that that is happiness itself.

'Okay, then I'll have the maid to help you clean up. I'll be there, don't worry. '

She nods and her smile remains. I smile too.

* * *

I watch her as she looks around the place in wonder and excitement. I did force myself to turn away when she got naked to get into the bath. I don't know why, I just did.

I watch her as she gets into the water, no, more like dives into the water, and choke on it as she quickly surface. She blushes again and tries to hide away in the corner.

I watch her as her eyes widen with curiosity and excitement as she look at the bubbles forming around her. She touches it at first, scared. Then, she's playing with it, blowing the suds and all the cute stuff.

She laughs happily like she found the best thing on earth. I laugh when she smells the suds of bubble in her palms, and some got onto her nose.

I laugh like I found the best thing on earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another quick update because I will be gone for a while after this, I mean just like a week or so cuz' my finals are coming up soon. So yeah wish me luck and have fun reading my story! Love :)**

For the next two days, I help her learn to stand and walk. It was actually really fun because her eyes always shone so bright when she succeed in something, even though is something as small as just standing.

One of the things I've leaned about Lauren is that she is just like a child, she looks at everything in wonder and awe and giggles happily when she touches something new like a treasured prize.

I still remember during our first dinner, she looked at the candle so intently, like she was trying to figure out what is it. I would have laughed at her silliness if I wasn't so mesmerized with the flames that reflected in her eyes and and her mouth that opened into a tiny 'o'.

Another thing I've learned more about Lauren is that she loves loves loves dancing. When she was more stable in walking and running, I asked her for a dance during one of our dinners. She held on my shoulders so tightly as she looked at me in awe, like she can't believe she is _dancing_. She kept on stepping on my feet but I'm never gonna tell her that, because she just looked so happy and giddy and smiled like sunshine all the time.

I let her sleep in my bed, and I still have no idea in me as to why the hell I would do that.I just did.

Every night, I would go to my room to see her, but only after she has fallen asleep. Though I would never tell anyone about it, or admit it to myself that I have actually started to care for this woman.

XXXXX

I wake up, feeling happier than I've ever been in my life, because knowing that I will get to spent my time with Queen Ysabeau again just light up my day.

After I have cleaned up, I go to the dining room to see the queen with a lightness in my steps. I frown when I realize the Queen is not there waiting for me as usual with a beautiful smile.

When Janessa serve me breakfast, I look at her with a questioning look.

'The Queen is out today, she asked me to tell you she'll be back by dinner time and ask you to not worry.' Janessa tells me softly and I nod. Though I'm a little upset about not spending my day with the queen today.

After breakfast, I walk out to the balcony, as usual like everyday. I can't deny that I do miss the sea. I miss Flounder and my sisters.

Also, I'm getting desperate. It's the fourth day already, tomorrow would be my last day, how am I supposed to get a kiss, a true love, no less, from the queen? I like being with her, she makes me feel alive; she makes me feel like I'm home, she makes me so happy with all the constant butterflies, and now that I know what it feels to be with her, I can't go back to who I am.

Sometimes I feel like she feels the same thing for me, sometimes I feel like she would return my longing gaze when I'm not looking. You know the feeling when your guts tell you that someone feels the same about you, but at the same time your heart is afraid?

I sigh as I look out at the horizon, the sea looks calm this morning with tiny waves.

Suddenly I see something appear out from the sea. I turn my head to look what is it but only to find one of my sisters, Kenzi, looking back at me with her clear blue eyes.

'Lauren! I finally found you!' Kenzi calls out and swims closer to me.

Kenzi? What are you doing here? I ask but Kenzi looks at me with a puzzled look, only then I realize I was only mouthing my words since I can't talk.

'I'm sorry, what? 'She asks.

I give her a desperate look as I use hand gesture to tell her that I can't talk. After a while, Kenzi look at me with a horrified look.

'That bitch took your voice?!' Kenzi shrieks as I nod solemnly.

'I swear I'm gonna kill her then kill you! Lauren, what the hell are you thinking?' Kenzi yells again, I can only look at her helplessly. I mouth 'I'm sorry' to her.

'Oh, thank God you have me.' I can only smile at her sassy kenziest tone. I tilt my head and point at my hair, I realize that Kenzi's dark raven-black hair that used to be waist long is now only shoulder length.

'Oh yeah, speaking of hair...' Kenzi flips her hair to the back in the sassiest way, ' That bitch Ursula took my hair.'

My eyes widen as I scream a soundless 'what!?' at her.

'Yeah, yeah. I know but at least she did not take my eyes right? She's still a bitch though.' Kenzi roll her eyes and gives a dry laugh.

I look at her worrily and mouthed 'why'.

'Because, I have an idiot for a sister who got herself in trouble so now I have to save her ass.' Kenzi crosses her arms and I know I'm in trouble. I give my sister the doggy eyes, hoping she will be gentle with me.

'Nope, don't give me those eyes, it's not gonna work this time.' I tilt my head to add more effect.

'Lauren, what am I going to do with you? Papa dearest has found out your little trip to Ursula, I bet you knew he would?'

I nod feeling bad.

'And still you went?'

I nod again feeling worse.

'For the Succubus?'

I nod again but this time my lips etch up thinking of Queen Ysabeau.

'Lauren, you are in deep trouble! Papa had gone to Ursula the moment he realized what had happened! They had a big fight, do you know that?'

My eyes widen as I stand there looking at Kenzi in shock. I ask about what happened.

'I'm not sure what really happened but papa is fine, I mean as fine as he could be. He thought you were hurt and were taken by the bitch, imagine he went all papa bear to her.'

My eyes rim with tears and I let them fall. I put my head in my palms as I shake my head, I never want this to happen, I just want to be with the queen, I just want to be happy.

I look up to Kenzi with tears rolling down me cheeks as I try to say how sorry I am to her with my eyes.

Kenzi sighs and swims closer.

'Don't cry, I hate seeing you sad. Everything between papa and Ursula has settled down already, Ursula is still banned but there's nothing papa could do except threathen Ursula to turn you back.'

I shake my head violently as to tell her I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back to how miserable I was.

'Lauren...' Kenzi pauses as if thinking how to say. ' I know you are unhappy back in the sea...but shit is getting real, papa is willing to give up part of the kingdom to Ursula just for you, but he is still contemplating...'

I screamed another soundless 'what?!' at Kenzi.

'Lauren, all I want is my family to be safe and happy. So I told papa I know how much the kingdom means to him and I'm willing to sacrifice to bring you back...'

I let out a sob as I look at Kenzi desperately. Kenzi's fierce blue eyes turn soft and are looking back at me with a sad and pity look, my heart thunders loudly in my chest and I got a feeling I won't like what she's gonna tell me.

'Papa of course weren't happy with me, he said he doesn't want to lose another daughter. But I know I have to do this so I met Ursula secretly. Lauren, I went to Ursula and ask what I can do. She gave me a dagger in exchange for my hair. God knows what she wants to do with it...'Kenzi tries to laugh to lift up the tension moment but I only stare at her with teary eyes.

Kenzi takes a deep breathe and continue to look at me with sad, desperate eyes.

'She told me tomorrow will be your last day, and if you don't get the kiss from the queen, you will belong to Ursula. Of course I won't let that happen because I love my sister, you know?' She gives me a teary smile which I return weakly, I still don't like where this is going.

'She gave me this dagger and told me to pass it to you...' Kenzi took out a carved beautiful, but deadly dagger and hand it to me, I bent down to take it. The dagger feels cold, very cold.

I stare at the dagger that feels so foreign in my hand and look up to see Kenzi again.

Kenzi gulps and hold my hands in her, her hands feel cold too but I did not push it away.

'Lauren, listen, you have to use this dagger to slit the queen's throat by tomorrow sunrise if you want to reverse the curse, do you understand?' Kenzi says softly but firmly as she tightened her grip.

My mind went blank the moment I heard the words slit the queen's throat, I did not hear what she said after that. I jerk back and let go both my hands and the dagger. I scramble back on all fours, desperate to put distance between me and Kenzi along with the dagger.

No, no, no, no! I will not do it, I will definitely not do it! I'd rather kill myself. I shake my head so hard I feel my head throb , I can't hear Kenzi calling my name cuz' all I hear is the blood thumping in my veins.

'Lauren! Lauren! Lauren Lewis Poseidon!' Kenzi shouts my name desperately to get my attention. I know I'm hyperventilatng because I'm crying so hard I can't breathe, the thought of the queen dead hurts me more than I can take, the thought of the queen dead in my hands is even worse, I think I'm going to vomit, or pass out.

Slowly I force myself to focus on Kenzi.

Breathe, Lauren, breathe. In, out, in, out...

'Lauren!' I hear Kenzi calls my name again and this time I look at her.

'Please do it, for me, for papa, for Flounder, for the kingdom...please? '

I shake my head again and again, I want to ask what about me, what about Queen Ysabeau. Of course I won't do it, never!

'Lauren, get your shit together and stop being selfish!'

What? Is it that wrong to ask for freedom and happiness? Who is the selfish one? I shake my head again and stare at Kenzi with a determined look.

'Fine! One more day, Lauren there is one more day! At least take the dagger if you change your mind, I'm just doing what I can for the ones I love, Lauren ...'

And I'm not? I fume as I get angrier and angrier, she wants me to take the dagger? Fine, but I will never ever hurt the queen. I take the dagger and storm away without a look back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! So I did a little editing. It's the _sunrise_ on the fifth day, not sunset. So yeah, that's all, enjoy! :)**

I woke up with a smile on my face, and got ready for the breakfast we would have together later. Too bad, plans cancelled. On my way to the dining room, I received a letter.

By a sea gull.

And that is not something good, because it meant it has something to do with the sea. And I want nothing to do with the sea except for the beautiful woman in my room.

I sighed as I read the letter.

 _Succubus,_

 _I have your men in my hands, give me back my daughter or I shall kill them and feed them to the sharks in the deepest part of the sea. And if I found out that you dare to even touch, or thrall or harm Lauren, consider yourself dead._

 _Meet me at the shore tonight at sunset._

 _Poseidon._

What the-?! Wait, did I read this right?

I clench the paper hard into my hands and threw it aside.

Lauren is Poseidon's daughter? And he has my men? No, this can't be it, this is way too complicated for the innocent and beautiful woman in my room.

I need to see her. Now.

If she is the princess of the sea, why is she here? Why did she hide from me?

I storm to the dining room to see her, and find out that she is still asleep. I frown as my frustration keeps on growing.

You know what, forget it. I mean they always say what you don't know won't hurt you, right? But I need answers. But maybe I can just see Poseidon tonight and pretend that I don't know who he is talking about? No, a queen never hides.

Or maybe I just don't want to believe that Lauren is his daughter, that I literally kidnap the Sea King's daughter, that I will need to give her back, that she will leave me.

My kingdom is on this land while the sea is Poseidon's kingdom. We are not at the best of terms but we managed to live in peace, so taking her daughter away practically means declaring a war.

Oh wait! How can she be the princess of the sea? She doesn't even have a tail! What the Tartarus of all hell is going on?

Fae it. I need air. Actually I need to feed, it's been almost five days since I last had my meal. But somehow deep inside of me, I don't know why I did not feed since I met her. It just feels like I'm... betraying her? Or my heart. But no I can still stand it, I need to figure this shit out first.

Unending thoughts swim in my mind, feelings and emotions are all over the places. Oh my gosh, what has she done to me? I'm such a mess! Finally, after an hour of useless walk, which only gives me more questions, I walk back to the castle.

I need to see her. Now.

* * *

The balcony. That's the place I found her, she is standing looking down at something. I'm about to call her when I realize that her whole body is tensed up, not only that, her aura is so dull. Since I've met her, Lauren's aura has never been that dull, in fact, it's always around a 7 or 8, sometimes when we were near together, it will reach to a full 10. But this aura, she is upset about something.

Then, I see her bend down to receive something. Only then I realize there is another person there. My heart jumps crazily in my chest, not in a fluttering kind of feeling that I always feel around her. I clench my hands into fists because my gut is telling me something I really don't like, there is a bile rising in my throat but I swallow thickly.

The other person is talking to Lauren but Lauren is just staring blankly at the thing she is holding now. I try to see what it is she is holding but her body block it, I hide myself behind a nearest pole as I strain my ear to hear what they are talking about,though I only hear the other person's voice.

I close my eyes in hopes to heighten my hearing, and it did.

'...use this dagger to slit the queen's throat.'

These words travel into my ear, but it took me a moment to register the words. Then, my eyes shot open, as I tune out everything else. I hear only my heart pumping against my rib cage and the adrenaline rush of knowing something I want to deny for a long time.

So it's true, I mean, what is true? What is the reason she is here? So it's not coincidence I found her on the beach four days ago? But why, why does she want with me that she wants to kill me?

Deep breath as I gather my courage to see what Lauren's reaction would be. Right this moment, I am begging all Fae. I am desperate to know that Lauren is still the Lauren I know, not some imposter.

I mentally prepare myself for what I will see, I mentally prepare to feel the betrayal and hatred and disappointment.

But l definitely did not prepare myself to feel this much hurt when I see Lauren scrambling on her all fours as she jerk back from the person. I see her dropping a dagger, I put my hand over mouth so that no sound come out.

For a moment, I feel angry as I see the dagger laying on the ground. But all anger disappear when I look back at Lauren. The sight of her so devastated tug at my heartstrings. She was crying so hard, I bit my hand to prevent that bile in my throat along with that sob that threaten to come out.

Oh my God, no...my eyes rim with tears as I see Lauren in such distress. She is having difficulty breathing, she has so much fear and pain in her eyes I want go to her and hug her and tell her it's going to be okay.

Then I hear the other person call her.

'Lauren! Lauren! Lauren Lewis Poseidon!' I close my eyes again, I can't, I can't do this. This is killing me, my heart physically hurt, is it normal to feel this much? To feel so much love from someone you just met when one day a letter ruins everything and every ugly truths come out and you have nowhere to go because before you know it, you have fallen too deep.

I open my eyes again, just too see Lauren stand up on weak legs. She gives the other person a hard glare but she takes the dagger and storms away, too caught up to realize I'm hiding in the shadows.

She took the dagger...

The bile rise in my throat and I finally vomit out everything. I bend over the pole and I turn my stomach out, the smell is almost too much.

I take deep breath.

Chi.

I need Chi.

* * *

Unknown*

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Janessa says to a woman, alarmed. She is to bring a feed to the queen, the queen looked horrible just now when she was in the other room, she has to hurry. Nobody wants to anger the queen, especially when she's hungry.

'Oh, you know. Just another volunteer to be the queen's feed. I've heard that she can be quite the beast in bed, who doesn't want some of that?' The woman responds.

She is a beautiful woman. Actually, a too perfect woman that she looks a bit fake. She is wearing a wig, at least Janessa thinks so as she looks at the other woman, she means who the hell has natural blue flaming hair? And she's wearing something so...exposing. Everything about this woman screams perfectly fake, the cleavage is showing too much like it can't hold it in, the woman is wearing a sexy dress that is definitely too small for her.

Janessa raise an eyebrow at the woman.

'What makes you think I'm here to fetch a feed for the queen?'

'Well...no Succubus says no to sex, who are you to deny the queen's need? You're just a poor maid whose life's at stake if you don't get a feed that satisfy the queen, aren't you?'

Janessa stutters and hesitate, the woman's right. Her life's at stake if she doesn't get a good feed. In time. That woman in front just volunteered, she looks slutty enough. Whatever.

'Fine. Follow me.'

* * *

Hurts.

My heart hurts.

The only thing that make it better is chi. At least that's what I've been telling myself as I wait in my room for Janessa to bring me a feed.

I need to not feel. And sex does that, a nice, good feed does that.

The door opens as Janessa steps in with another woman behind her. Finally.

'My queen, she has volunteered to be your feed, I hope you don't mind as you don't look good and need an immediate feed-'

'Thank you Janessa, now out.' I say as I place my eyes on my prey. The woman has bright green eyes, and she has a delicious body. My eyes shine neon blue and succubus comes out, but my eyes flick back to chocolate brown for a moment as a huge pang of guilt hit me and settle in my stomach.

I feel sick and disgusted of what I'm about to do as I think of Lauren, wearing a simple white dress, standing there with the wind blowing her hair, and with her looking shyly at me with coy smile, and fidgeting from side to side as her eyes light up again in finding out another new thing-

'My queen, I'm at your service.' The woman in front of my bed gives a mock bow and her smile gives me chill. It is wicked at best with so many hidden secrets.

I frown as I think of Lauren's cute shy smile. Snap out of it, Bo.

I force a smile and let my Succubus instinct take over.

My Succubus growls, she's not satisfied. This is not what she wants. The woman that arched her back at the moment as I take huge gulps of her Chi is not what I want.

She smells like the sea, but not that kind of familiar smell with a unique smell that just belong to Lauren. Lauren doesn't have overly sized breast (not that I look at Lauren's chest all the time), Lauren doesn't have such full lips, Lauren doesn't try so hard to please me. Lauren is imperfectly perfect that makes my heart goes from fluttering butterfly to very, very aroused.

Lauren, Lauren, Lauren. All I can think is Lauren as the woman below me moans out loud and lays back after the orgasm.

I lift up my head after the last gulp of Chi and turn around when I hear the door open. In the mixture of consciousness and the high of after a feed, I see blonde hair just disappear from view, and is that a sob I hear?

Oh well. Whatever, I'm done, I need to shower.

Blond hair.

Hmmm... kinda familiar...

Blond hair.

Lauren.

Holy Tartarus of all Hell. _Shit_.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing hurt as much as what I saw just now, for a moment I thought I would die. It's the kind of hurt where you feel heat, like something is burning and breaking because it is that hot.

If I think killing Bo is painful and with Bo gone is painful, seeing her like that hurt more than anything. Yes, it's selfish to think like that, but knowing that Bo is alive and will never want me, that I will always be a nobody to the queen?

It hurts.

I know, somehow somewhere in me, I just don't want to acknowledge it. I know what type of fae is the queen. She is a Succubus. A creature that lives off sex.

But these few days the queen has always been just looking at me, not anyone with nicer body or prettier face, just me. And one look or one smile from the queen just makes me feel like the only one to the queen. But I was so caught up in the fairy tale, how can I be so stupid to believe that the succubus queen would be monogamous? It's just something a succubus don't do, they don't do happy ever after.

Thats why seeing the queen, half naked over a woman, pleasuring someone that is not me, killed me. I saw the woman underneath her, arched her back and a loud moan escaped her and I saw the Succubus queen leaned down and sucked Chi from the woman. I know it's just feeding, that it is just something a Succubus does. But I can't.

So I did the only thing I know how, I ran. I can't. So here I am, sitting in the queen's bed, staring at the dagger in my hand.

Did all I sacrifice for nothing? Did she think of me when she had it? Did she not feel anything for me at all?

God, how can I be so stupid and naive?

Somewhere inside of me, there is a...need. A need to cause the pain the queen caused in me. I feel nauseous and disgusted of what I'm feeling. I love the queen, I care for her, but I need to know if the queen's hurt is just as delibitating as mine.

It's only fair.

XXXXX

Fuck.

What have I done?

'Get out.' I say firmly to my feed as I get up from my bed to take a shower, God, I feel so dirty.

'What?' The woman groans as she reaches out for my hand.

'I said get out.' I snap.

'But my queen, we had such great time together, I have so much yet to offer. ' The woman says with that smile of hers that churns my guts.

'I'm done with you, now get out before I lose it.' I say to her sternly with a glare. Then, I turn away from her to go to the bathroom.

'Well, as you wish, my _Queen_. Your time is almost up anyway, it's an hour until sunset. But I see the damage is already done. Well, I'll look forward for another session with you _, lover._ '

'The fuck?! How-' I turn abruptly to see her but all I see is large black tentacles leaving my balcony, leaving only the wind in the air.

What the-? This is so fucked up! I recall back her last words: the damage is already done; -one more hour till sunrise...

'Shit!' I don't even care how she knows anymore, I hurry to my bedroom where Lauren will be, hopefully still be.

Damn it, what should I do?

'Lauren!' I open the door and shout her name, hoping that she is still there. I let out a relieved sigh as I see her sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, staring at the sea out the window.

'Lauren!' I call out her name again to get her attention, but she seemed to have spaced out. I walk slowly to her and kneel down next to her.

'Lauren?' I whisper softly but it seemed to shock her, she jumps and jerks back from me, eyes widen in shock.

'Hey, it's only me, Bo. ' I say softly again. Lauren parts her lips to mouth my name, finally recognization set in and she focuses on me and mouths 'my queen'.

I smile widely at her.

'Hi.' I say softly at her as I look into her beautiful honey brown eyes.

Lauren looks back into my eyes and suddenly frown. Then I see her eyes turn dark with something like ...anger? She glares at me and the cold glare she gives makes my heart turns cold.

At the corner of my eyes I see her grab something in her fist, I look away to see what it is because right this moment I just can't see that look on her.

The object she grabbed gives me chill to the bones.

It's the dagger.

My heart jumps.

'Hey, what's that there you are holding?' I ask innocently with a forced smile.

Lauren follows my sight to the dagger in her hand, slowly she raises her hand and the dagger is now between our faces. Lauren looks at me, but her stare no longer warm me up nor gives my tingles all over, it's the opposite. Her eyes lose its warmth and look so empty. I gulp.

'Lauren...why do you have that? ' I ask again, making sure to maintain eye contact.

Lauren tilts her head like I just asked a stupid question, because the next thing I know, her eyes that seemed lost just now filled with angry tears as she frown and starts to breathe heavily.

'Lauren...' No matter how scared I am to see Lauren holding the knife, looking so lost and empty as she is not thinking clearly, my heart still break at the sight of her breaking. I raise both my hands to cup her cheeks, only to see her starts to shake, I put my hands down.

'It's okay, Lauren, it's okay...Don't cry...please.' I beg as I tear up. Seeing her like that, my protectiveness comes out and I just want to pull her into my arms.

Lauren shakes her head, and again as she slowly hold her dagger nearer to my face.

'Lauren baby, please you are not thinking straight... ' I tremble. I know I am the Succubus Queen, a woman with no strength but a dagger will definitely not kill me, with my strength and power, I can just thrall her and suck her dry.

But that's the problem, this woman right in front of me is not just any 'her', she is Lauren. And I will never hurt her, I will always be soft to her.

I flinch as the cold metal of the dagger touches my face, a little more pressure I will have my face cut. Still I look into her eyes, trying to get through her, to get my Lauren back.

' Lauren.' I say softly but firmly again. I softly raise both my hand to hold hers, careful to not have any sudden movement as to not shock her.

She seems to be lost in her own world, she slowly slide the dagger from my cheeks to my jaw and rest on my pulse point. I swallow hard, her eyes that follows the movement of the dagger finally settle on mine again.

She mouths my name. For a moment there we just look into each others eyes as all movement freeze, Lauren's eyes seem to be trying desperately to tell me something but I just don't get it, her tears just keep on falling.

XXXXX

It could be so easy, I just need to put pressure on it and all problem will be gone; everything will be back to normal. But would it really? I doubt so.

Why don't she understand? I know I can't talk and all, but these past few days haven't I been obvious enough to show her and I have fall for her? I just need to know if she felt anything at all, I need prove.

I hold the dagger away from her throat and the queen let out a relieved sigh, but then I put it on my throat instead and her eyes widen with fear and panic.

'Lauren, stop! Please, you don't want to do that, please!' She cries softly trying to get near me but I jerk away.

I tilt my head and glare at her. I want to shout and scream at her. I want to ask whether that woman is better than me, I want ask whether the woman made her feel good, I want to ask her whether she felt the same about me, I want to tell her everything. I want to shout and scream and let it out, all these pent up emotions is driving ne insane. I want to just disappear so that I will never feel this much again.

I put pressure on the dagger and I almost flinch as it cut me skin. The queen flinch though at the sight of the trail of the blood.

'Lauren!'

I shake my head and beg her with my eyes again. Please Bo, please just do something, tell me anything, stop me, kiss me, pull me into your arms, anything to tell me, even just a bit, that you want me.

I can see, feel her panicking and I can literally hear her gears in her mind moving rapidly to think of something. But she just don't get it.

Of all the things I want her or imagine her to say, this is definitely not what I expected.

'Please, Lauren. I will do anything, just don't hurt yourself. I will send you back to your father, I will send you back to the sea, you can have a tail again and-' Bo blurts out and just can't stop rambling, saying non stop just to make me lower my dagger.

And lower it I did, I give myself a dry laugh, because hahaha this must be a joke. Who would have thought? I did all this just to have her sent me back to it?

You know what, whatever God there is up there, you know what, I GIVE UP. I'M DONE.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I'm so so sorry for the late update, that's a lot going on right now and I had writers block. I hope you enjoy it!**

Umm, Lauren?'

I tilt my head and look at Bo, not really caring anymore.

'Your-, your father is waiting at the beach.'

Oh? She is already prepared to send me back? She even called papa to come and fetched me?

Haha...the irony.

I nod and stare ahead, already standing up.

'Lauren...'Bo calls out and I turn to look at her. Deep down in my heart I still have a silver of hope that the Queen will fight for me.

A moment passes as we look into each other's eyes. I wait for something.

Anything.

'...nothing. ' Bo forces a weak smile which I return and shake my head.

* * *

We stroll silently towards the sea, Bo keeps on glancing at me but I stare ahead. Willing myself to not look at her.

'Lauren...' Bo opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by someone.

'Lauren!' A deep, familiar voice call out my name, and I snap to look at the direction. My heart skips a beat, I have no idea how much I miss the voice until now.

'Papa...'I gasp out but nothing comes out.

My father, Poseidon the sea king is there near the shore, but not quite on the beach. Papa stands there with the smile of his and open arms, though there is a glint of danger in his eyes as he sees Bo. I tear up as I run to my father's embrace.

My father squeezes me in his powerful arms as I sob. I miss my father more than I can say and I cry because I feel hurt and stupid for leaving my family and I still cry to him like I did when Kenzi teased me when we were kids.

'There, there Lauren. God, what did she do to you?' My father pat me on my shoulders and glare at Bo.

'Succubus, what did you do to my daughter?'

'I-uh-' Bo stammers and look guiltily at anywhere but my father.

I look back at Bo with my hands still clung onto my father's shoulder, Bo looks uncomfortable and guilty and ...sad? I will myself to turn back and nudge into my father's neck. I just wanna go back to the sea now.

'You're okay now, Lauren. Lets go home.'

Hearing the word 'home' brings another huge pang of sadness to me and I start crying again even as I nod.

'Okay then, Lauren, you got to let go in order for me to give you a tail- temporary tail. ' my father chuckle . I let go of him and look at him curiously, what does him mean by temporary tail? That's absurd.

'I can't cure a curse or break a deal, nobody can, unless we find the root of the curse. But now I can give you a temporary tail snd voice in the sea so that we can meet Ursula to break your deal. Okay?'

I nod. I forgot about that- That Ursula deal thing, and here I am, being naive and stupid again. Thinking that being back with the family will make everything go back to normal.

With that, in one strike of his hand, my legs are replaced with a tail and I automatically fall into the water.

'Oh my god...' I hear Bo gasps and I turn around, wanting to know how she thinks about the real me.

Bo stands there with her jaw agape, I suddenly feel uncomfortable in a dress with a tail. With that, I look into her eyes and take off my dress, leaving myself with only a bra. I don't know how I become so bold suddenly, maybe it's because I have a tail and that's how we, mermaid dress under the sea.

I see Bo eyes turn blue and I kinda feel proud and flattered. At least I have the same effect on her as she is on me. Though papa here goes a little bit papa bear as he sees Bo 'inappropriate' way of staring.

'Keep that blue eyes to yourself, Succubus! You better not look at Lauren like that, do you understand? ' my father roars.

I can't help but giggle at how Bo blushes and mutters an apology.

'Lauren, lets go. We _need_ to get you back.' With that authoritive tone, papa turns away from the beach. I feel sad as I look at Bo's disappointed expression, I wonder what is she thinking as we look into each other's eyes. I hesitate.

'Lauren!' My father urges with his booming voice that bring us out of trance, I stare at Bo and saw her frown before I force myself to turn away.

'Hey wait!' Bo calls out and I stupidly felt hopeful again. I turn to look back at her.

'How about my men? You said it's an exchange!'

 _What_?!

She exchanged me with her men? Has she been planning all along, waiting to get the chance to get her men back with...me? So these few days has been all a lie? How long has she known and planned? God, I've never felt so... used before!

Angry tears spring out of my eyes as I see her powerful eyes looking at my father. And with one glance of guilty look at me, I return a glare and dive into the sea.

* * *

'Lauren?'

'Yes, I'm sorry, papa. ' I mutter.

'Just don't do it again. Understand? '

'Yes, papa.'

'... I'm glad you're back.'

I look up to see my father

'Me too.'

* * *

'Oh my, my, my! Looks who's here?' Ursula turns around and smile wickedly. 'You're earlier than I thought. Lauren. '

My breath got stuck. I never want to see her again.

'No words? Who took your tongue?' Ursula asks sarcastically, then she looks up as if thinking something. ' Oh wait, that's me. How it's going with the Succubus? ' Ursula laughs aloud.

I clench my fists by my side ad my heart clenchs at the betrayal by Bo.

'Good...' I say though clench teeth as I stand my ground.

'Really? ' Ursula swims closer to me and drags her word. ' Did you ask her whether she enjoys moi? '

'What, how-' I ask, dumbfounded. Then it dawns on me.

The feed was Ursula.

'You bitch!' Anger boils inside of me, threatened to burst. I want to lash at Ursula, I want bring fought my hatred ad anger and lash it all at her.

'Lauren! Don't listen to her!' My father that remained silent all this while finally rours and holds me back.

'Let me go!' I feel power surge through me, I can feel my eyes turning sharper, and all I can think is lashing out my anger at the bitch in front of me.

'Lauren...' I hear my father gasps out in surprise.

'Oh my, it seems that the power has finally mature, huh? Interesting...' Ursula looks at me with interest. All I feel is anger and jealousy, that the queen touched her, all I see is the woman arching below the queen. She is the reason I misunderstood Bo and left.

'Lauren, control the power, don't let it control you.' My father says firmly.

I breath heavily, I want to see Bo now, I want to tell her everything!

 _Wait, she did sell you out, Lauren._

My conscience tell me silently and my thoughts come to a halt and my shoulders slump in defeat. I feel my power fade away as as sadness and disappointment replace the anger.

'Lauren? ' my father asks, concerned. I look down and just shake my head.

'Giving up already? So you surrender?' Ursula swims slowly to me but my father pushes me to his back.

'Like hell she will belong to you! As the Sea King, I demand you to reverse the curse. You have no right to harm my daughter!'

'Always so proud, _Sea King_. ' Ursula spits out with a look of hatred and disgust, but then it turns to a look of danger. ' Your daughter there made a bargain, _we_ have a deal! You yourself of all people must have known that a deal can't be broken so easily!'

'You dare...!' My father rours as the power starts to crackle around us, for a moment there is fear shown in Ursula's eyes. But when a strong wave tries to hit Ursula, the necklace that contains my real voice that was worn around her neck repel the waves. The fear reversed and is now shown in my father's eyes instead, as Ursula laughs loudly. I can only look on helplessly.

'I told you!'

'I-'

'But...' Ursula smiles wickedly with a glint in her eyes.' I'm always a woman that loves bargain. Why take the small fish when it leads the big fish right to where I want?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm saying you only need to sign a contract with me. Exchange yourself for your precious little girl. I might consider letting your girl go? Hmm? What do you say, Sea King?'

'Papa, no!' I whisper screams, but my father only looks at me with a helpless look.

'It's okay, Lauren. I will anything for my family.'

'Oh, how touching.' Ursula says sarcastically, putting her hand at her chest.

'But papa, you can't... ' I start to cry, God, I'm such a weak person.

'Alright, I will sign that contract of yours, but you have to promise to let her go.' My father says with a resigned sigh.

'Great!' Ursula takes out a parchment out of nowhere and put in right in front of my father. My father looks at me one last time but there isn't any blame in his eyes, I find love instead. I cry harder.

Ursula's eyes squint with delight and her smirk turn into a full grin as my father put his signature.

'Finally, finally, finally! I've waited for this day since you banned me away 20 years ago! Now the sea belongs to me!' Ursula tilt her head behind and laughs happily after my father signed the contract.

'But your precious little baby isn't written in the contract! Hahahaahaahaa! ' Ursula tilts her head behind and gives out a sickening laugh.

Both of us widen our eyes, as my father starts to turn to a mist, like what I experienced with my voice, and headed to a jar.

'You bitch! I swear I will kill you-' Suddenly, I grab my throat at instinct, I straight away know my voice is now gone again now that papa is gone. I look down at my tail, the scales are slowly fading, soon I won't be able to breathe.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! The bitch! I glare at her as she has long turned away and is now humming to herself. I then look at the mist trapped in the jar that is sadly my father.

I turn around and quickly swim to the shore.

Deja vu.

But this time, I have to survive this. My father needs me and I need to get to Bo, she's the person that can help me now.

* * *

Ursula turns to look at the little mermaid escapes.

'Swim, little fish, swim while you can. Soon you'll be mine.'


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all,I just want to say I am so sorry for the late update. I will not give up on this story as I promised myself not to be one of those writers who abandon their stories and leave cliffhangers to the readers. I was just lazy and I was lacking motivation to write. I have not edit it therefore there will be lots of mistakes. But please look past it and enjoy! Have a great day,everyone!**

XXXXX

For the thousandth time, what have I done? There is a giant void in me that somehow just keeps on growing when I see her go. I just don't know what to do,I thought that was the best decision but when I see her dive back into the sea, my heart seems to clench and thousands of needles seems to poke through it.

I walk back slowly to the palace, walking always soothes me down.

But not this time,not anymore. Lauren, she's everywhere. She's at the balcony staring at the sea like every morning; she's at the dining room looking at the candles; she's even in every hallway that I walk through now painfully. When I walk into my room, that used to be hers, Lauren,she's no longer there. I'm still in shock,how could someone get into me so fast, and filled me up with so much happiness and adoration that it feels so right to have her right next to me; but when she is gone,she took a piece of me that I never knew existed along with her, leaving me a void of emptyness.

Somehow, unconsciously, I desperately need something,anything, to fill that void. I sit on the bed that smells like Lauren, I brush my fingers against her pillow, and couldn't resist taking it to press against my chest, needing to feel close to anything of hers. Tears fill my eyes and I let them drop freely down my cheeks. Sobs wreck through my whole body and I can only let them out. Sadness overwhelm me now that I finally realize that I let the only one that truly loves me, go. I was in denial all along as I was being a coward, afraid of this foreign feeling that Lauren brought out in me, only now I realize that I actually am in love with this beautiful amazing woman, it was too late.

Anger and rage consume me at the moment, knowing that I let the best thing that happened to me go. I scream and I throw the pillow across the room and start pulling the sheets and flipping tables. I throw the perfumes and jewelry boxes to the walls and the sound of glasses breaking feels like the sound of my heart breaking. I scream and scream till the energy in me is all spent,my legs give up and my whole body is dragged down to the floor. Angry cries wreck through me again and I cry and cry until there was no tears left and I passed out on the floor with the thought of Lauren in my mind.

XXXXX

Bo.

With the thought of her in my head,I am more determined to find her. I finally reach the palace door when I was blocked by a guard.

'Whoah lady, you can't just enter the queen's home like that.' The guard hoarse voice makes me frown and it took me a while to realize he was the man on the ship who talked to Bo. I shake my head and insist on going in. He doesn't know me but it doesn't matter,I need to see Bo. I try to ignore him and go pass him.

'Hey hey hey,I told you you can't go in there. Who are you? '

I shake my head again, looking at him desperately, hoping he will just let me in.

'Lady, do you need help? I will send some help for you,I guess you need a dress and a place? What else do you need?'

I need Bo.

I just look at him and shake my head.

'Okay,you wait right here. I'll ask the queen if she knows about you. Just wait here, understand?'

I nod, still frustrated.

When he left, I quickly slip in behind him to get inside. The man turns around to make sure I'm still there and found me running the opposite way instead.

'Hey,stop right there! I told you you can't come in!' He starts to chase after me and I run faster, towards the queen's room. I was too slow and he grabs both of my arms as I struggle.

' Lady,do not do that again. I can arrest you!'

'Dyson, what are you doing? Holding a woman like that?!' I lift my head to find Janessa there, just about to get into the queen's room.

' Janessa, I don't know, this lady just barged in the palace and...'

' That's Lauren, you idiot! Let her down right now!' Janessa says in a scolding manner.

Dyson looses his hold on me and let me down.

'You know her? I'm sorry I didnt know...'

I quickly get up and run towards Janessa.

'Lauren! Where have you been? The queen was quite upset after your walk at sunset just now. And where is your dress,such disgrace to run around naked,Lauren, what happened to you?' Janessa says in an almost motherly tone.

I shake my head and try to get in the room.

'Wait, you want to see the queen like that? Let me get you all clean up first, you are a mess!' Janessa gently hold me back by my elbow but I nudge it away and open the door.

Oh my God. Bo! I silently scream and tune out the gasps and shouts of the others and I rush to Bo's side.

Oh God,no,no,no. Bo's room is a total mess, everything is crashed and destroyed. I quickly pull her into my arms and check for any injury.

'My queen! Oh my what happened? She needs a feed now! ' I faintly hear Janessa squeks.

'I will do it!' I hear Dyson says as he steps forward.

NO! I hold Bo more tightly in my arms, suddenly feeling possessive. I hold Bo's face gently and caress her cheeks as my tears fell silently.

Bo,please wake up. Bo, it's me, . I whisper but of course no sound comes out.

'Lady,step aside. The queen needs to heal right now. '

'Lauren,please. '

I only hold on tighter and starts to shake her shoulders.

Baby,please... I whisper again as I press my wet cheeks to hers. I then gently place a kiss at the corner of her lips.

'Hey lady! ' Dyson yells, angry that I've been ignoring him.

Finally there is a stir and I held my breath.

Bo's eyes flutter open and are blinking to focus.

Bo. There you are. I mouth as I look into those soulful brown eyes.

Those brown eyes seem to be fixed on mine as confusion then recognition sinks in.

'Lauren...?' Bo whisper weakly and I can only smile softly at her.

'No,I must be dreaming. I saw you go. You left...I let you go. Lauren...' my heart breaks at the look of devastation on Bo's face. I gently squeeze her in my arms as she breaks down and cries.

'Shhhh...' I whisper in her ear as I too cry silently.

After a forever of crying our eyes out, I didn't even realize that Dyson and Janessa have left. I don't care anyway.

Shaky hands caress my cheeks as I look into puffy,red eyes.

'You're really here...'

I place my hands over hers and lean into her touch as I smile softly at her.

'Why? I let you go,I shouldn't have,I'm such an idiot. Lauren, I'm sorry for feeding behind your back, I just...' I shake my head gently and put my finger over her lips, none of her apologize matter now. I'm just so tired, all I want is her and her alone. As I look into her eyes and I see past the regret, I can see that adoration and love that warm my heart. My eyes drop to her lips and back to her eyes. She's doing the same.

My father did not free me when he signed that contract with Ursula, Ursula has tricked him. The curse is still there,but it will be broken if I get a true love kiss from the queen by the sunrise on the fifth day which is only a few hours away. But when Bo inches closer to me, I did not think about that. I just think that I've been waiting for this since I laid my eyes on her,curse or not.

I feel Bo's soft lips brush against mine and I shudder lightly. She caresses my cheeks and look into my eyes,as if asking for permission. I grab her wrists and pull her to me, first touch there's a spark but I didn't stop kissing her softly,gently, lovingly, tentively. Her lips are so soft and full and it just feels so right and good.

We kiss slowly until the need to breathe pull us apart. My lips still tingle and I can still taste her.

'Wow...you take my breath away, Lauren.' Bo whisper, her breath caresses my lips.

I look into her eyes.

'Breathless...'

'Completely...'


	11. Chapter 11

**Patience, lovers, patience. I know what you want and need, give me some time to make it a perfection ;)**

I widen my eyes and straight away put my hands on my lips.

'...Lauren?' Bo too looks at me, surprised.

I open my mouth, afraid to talk, scared that I will once again meet disappointment.

'Did you just...?' Bo asks and gently takes my hand away from my lips. I hold her hands in mine tightly and swallows.

'...Bo...' Her name comes out like I'm whispering a prayer, gentle and sincere. I widen my eyes again.

The curse is broken!

'Say it again' Bo asks, looking at me tenderly.

'My queen.' I say softly, almost afraid.

'Oh my God, Lauren,you're really talking!' Bo exclaims, excited.

I start laughing, I don't know why. It's just this huge relief and happiness that threatens to burst out so I laugh out loud. My eyes once again tear up when I look at her as she laugh along with me.

'Bo.' I fling my arms around her neck and laugh happily.

'Say it again.' Bo holds me back just as tight and kisses my hair.

'Ysabeau.' I smile at the beautiful name, I have always wanted to say it out, I can feel Bo smile, wide.

'Again.'

I gently break the hold, but still in her arms. I look into her beautiful, smiling eyes as I rub my thumb across her cheeks tenderly.

'My queen Ysabeau, can I kiss you again?' I whisper.

Bo smiles wide, the dimple at one side showing out and kisses me, still smiling into the kiss.

The gentle kiss soon deepens as I feel Bo's tongue sweep across my lower lip. I slide one of my hand to her neck and another into her hair,gently grabbing the tresses as I open my lips slightly, allowing her entrance.

I shiver and can't stop the moan from escaping when I feel her warm tongue with mine, I grab her hair harder and Bo moans. My whole body is tingling with arousal, my stomach is fluttering with butterflies but all the heat seems to pool at my center. I never have these sensation before, isn't it weird to mix the feelings of nervous and turn on together?

Oh my God, I can't think clearly. I think Bo has turn me into an idiot mush as our tongues duel with each other.

'God, Bo... ' I moan as Bo starts peppering hot kisses along my neck. When she stops at my pulse point and sucks on it, marking me, I can only tilt my head to allow her as I grab her hair tighter to pull her closer. Bo continue to lick her way to my ear, she gently suck the nub which somehow drives me crazier with want.

'Yes, my love?' Bo whisper into my ear with a low and husky tone that gives me shiver and clench my tighs.

I open my mouth but another moan escapes instead.

'Baby, where is your dress? Not that I mind...' Bo bites my ear and kisses a sensitive spot behind my ear that makes me whimper.

Oh yeah, my dress is missing, why is that again? I can't think clearly...

...

 _Oh shit._

'Bo, wait...' I grab her hair to pull her away, only to have her crush her lips on mine. I automatically kiss her back but I know I have to clear the air before we take this further. With great effort, I push her face firmly away.

Bo looks at me,confused and a little bit scared.

'What's wrong? Am I going too fast?'

'No,no.' I shake my head. ' I think we need to talk first before we...' I blush.

'Oh...' Bo put some distant between us, and it become awkward suddenly.

'Um...'

'Wait, come to bed with me?' Bo asks gently. I nod and look around the room, the room is pretty destroyed, including the bed.

Bo stands up and hold her hand to me, I smile and accept her hand to pull me to her. She leads me to the bed, and quickly picks up the pillows on the floor.

'Sorry for the mess.' Bo says, embarrassed.

I sit on the bed and tug her with me. Bo's eyes wander down my body and lingers on my breasts, I blush and clear my throat. She snaps out of it and her face flushes red for being caught ogling.

'I should get something for you, I can't concentrate with you naked.' Bo says casually to cover up her embarrassment. With that, she rushes to the closet and simply grabs something without looking what she has picked, she's so flush that it gives her away.

When she returns with the clothes and turns around with her back to me, I blush harder at the choice of clothes. It's a night dress, a sexy white colored one, no less.

I quickly put it on and call her name. She turns around and widen her eyes.

'Oh God, sorry, I didn't mean to give you that...' Bo stutters and blush light, though her eyes suggest that she appreciate the view.

'It's okay...' I smile softly at her and tug her to me. 'Come on, we need to talk.'

XXXXX

Lauren tells me everything, but I was shocked to hear that Poseidon has taken away my memory of Lauren saving me just to prevent her from me. But when she tells me about her meeting with the sea witch, just to see me, I can't help but pull her into my arms as she's shaking from reliving the memories.

'But I get to see you, and that's worth everything.' She says while looking into my eyes.

I'm speechless and can only kiss her forehead and let my action speaks for me. After a while of just simply looking at each other, I say.

'Wow, I don't know what to say, Lauren. You were so brave to do that and I can't thank you enough to do something to that extend and taking such a big risk just for me. And I have to thank you for saving me too. Well honestly, these days I spend with you are the best day of my life, and you are best thing that can ever happen to me...' Before I can finish my words, Lauren stops me by kissing me, it takes me a while to respond, but before I can deepen the kiss, she breaks it.

'Wait,I want to tell you something...my father, he's trapped by Ursula, that witch tricked my father to exchange himself for me, but she didn't break my curse. ...will you help me? I don't know what to do..'

'Of course I will, we will figure this out together.' Suddenly I feel my eyes turn blue, my succubus is as protective as ever, I know I will kill anyone that dare to hurt Lauren, and I will kill for her. ' I will protect you, Lauren. I will not let anyone hurt you.'

'Thank you.' Lauren smiles and her eyes sparkle, but it suddenly dim and she frowns as if she has thought something unpleasant again.

'Is she any good?' She asks.

'What do you mean?'

'Ursula, does she make you feel good?'

'Ursula? You mean she was my feed?' I now more disgusted more than ever, I can't believe I feed on that...thing. That bitch that hurt my Lauren, and now it made sense, she is the reason Lauren left me.

Lauren puts her head down, and I can sense that she is going ng to cry. Her aura has dim so much. I quickly lift her chin up gently.

'Lauren, look at me.' When she looks up, u say honestly. 'you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever seen, that bitch is nothing to me, it was just a feed. And if it makes you feel better, she was the most horrible feed I've ever had.'

Lauren smiles weakly, and nervously I place my lips on hers. Hoping beyond hope that it will not be interrupted again.

* * *

 **Sorry for ending it this way, I know, I know, it's a big cliffhanger. But the next chapter will be my first time writing one, and I want it to write it till perfection. Love you all, have a happy day: )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, here it is! The part which everyone craves! This is my first smut so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It takes a second for Lauren to respond to the kiss, but it only took one millisecond for me to stop breathing. I don't know how she does it, my whole body tingles, including places that shouldn't tingle.

My Succubus threatens to come out,to have a taste of this delicious sexy woman, but it takes all I am to keep reminding myself to control, to control, this is not a feed, this is more than that. For sure,we are both scared, I have never have sex without feeding,because that was what sex was about to me, so this is probably my first time, I'm sure she's a virgin too.

Her lips tremble,her body shivers and every sound that she makes,every moves that she takes,I want to savour it and burn it in my mind. I kiss her slowly but passionately,I want to tell her how I feel about her through my kiss.

I sweep my tongue to her lower lip, wanting more of her. She opens her mouth slightly to let me in and I take my chance to explore every inch of her mouth,letting my tongue duel with her. Lauren moans and I slide my hands to her waist to keep her there, but then I can't take it,I need to feel closer and I pull her onto my lap,so that she straddles me.

We kiss slowly and somehow her hips started grinding on my laps to the rhythm of our kiss. I slide my hands further down to her ass, squeezing it gently to encourage her, we moan in unison.

'Bo...' Lauren pants, our foreheads touching, our breathes mingle.' Touch me, please...' Lauren grab one of my hand to her breasts and her another hand on my shoulder to support herself.

'Lauren...' I brush my thumb her nipple through the silk night dress, not breaking our eye contact. Lauren whimpers at the sensitive contact and I kiss her again.

'I'll be gentle, okay?' I whisper softly to her.

Lauren only kisses me, rougher now with a need only I can fulfill. I kisses her back with same passion and slowly lick her neck, I slip down one of her strap down her arm and leaves trail of kisses down her shoulder.I grab her legs to wrap around my waist and stand up, Lauren yelps and I only smirk at her.

I kiss her and carry her to gently lay her down on the bed. I kiss her again as I pull her up to take off her dress, my breath catch when I see her nipples have hardened and she is _so_ wet, I clench my thighs to relief the building need.

slow, slow, go slow,Bo.

Lauren seems to fidget from my intense ogling.'You take off yours too, Bo. ' she says and I smile. I look at her as I pull up my tank top, I then put her hands on my breasts, still covered.

'Will you help me?' I smirk. Lauren swallows hard and slowly unclasp my bra with trembling hand, she looks at my breats with hooded eye, her eyes are so dark with arousal. With great effort, I stand up on the bed, still smirking and looking down at her, I slip my pants painfully slow off, her eyes seems to follow when my hands are.

'You wanna do it?' I ask. Lauren swallows again and raises her trembling hands. Her fingers softly brush again the front of the fabric, and both of us gasp. I'm sure my panties is soaked by now.

Slowly, Lauren put her hands on each side and pulls down my panties.

'God,Bo... ' Lauren gasps, she leans in and at this point I am literally not breathing anymore. Lauren leans sideway on my thigh and her eyes seems to be , trance fixed on my center, she takes a deep breath and moans. ' You smell so good, my queen.'

As much as I want to hold her closer and taste me, tonight is about her. So I lift her chin up to look at me, I slowly kneel down to be the same level as her, I kiss her and lay her down.

'Lauren, tonight is about you, I want to make you feel good, Lauren.' I whisper and slowly lower my body to cover hers, as soon as our body touch, we both moan. We lay chest to chest, my legs between her, and I feel complete. Like a destined puzzle piece, we fit perfectly like we are meant to be. Cliché, I know, but that's what I feel right this moment: right, loved, safe, like I'm back home,to where I belong.

We kiss and I slowly move my body, our nipple rub against each other and the feeling of her hot wet pussy with mine is too much.

I slide my hand down between us, eager to pleasure her. When I touch her pussy, Lauren moans and raises her hips, needing more contact.

'Lauren, you're so wet...God.' I groan as I play with her lips, slowly I drag my finger up to her most sensitive nub, circling it before I rub it.

'Ahhhhhhh Bo! ' Lauren scratches my back, her legs squeezing my sides.

'Does that feel good, Lauren?' I ask lowly. Slowly I travel down her body, sucking her collarbone. I look up to see her answer.

'Yes...please don't stop!'

In return I lick her nipple and suck it in my mouth. Still looking at her. Lauren's head throws back and let out another cute moan.

'Nnghhh...'

I gently bite on her hard nipple and treat the other the same before I move further south. I suck on her left breast because that's where her heart is, I want it, I need it. Then I slowly savor her navel and dip into her belly button, I suck and nib on her lets out the cutest moans and whimpers as she grabs the back of my head. Finally I reach my destination and look up at her.

'Baby, look at me.' I say as I lift her legs on my shoulder. When Lauren looks at me, I kiss her inner thigh sensually.

'Bo, please...: Lauren whispers.

I place a soft, lingering kiss at the top of her mound. 'I want you to look at me when I make you feel good, I want you to know how long I've been craving to taste you, do you understand me, baby?' I say. Lauren nods.

'Words, lauren' I demand

'Yes...' Lauren says while looking at me in the eye. With that I part her lips with my thumb and look at her red, wet, almost pulsing pussy. Her clit is throbbing with want...

'You're so beautiful, Lauren.' I whisper and lick her wet lips from bottom to her clit, flicking it.

'Fuuuuck Boooo!' Lauren screams and buckle her hips. I place my hands on her to keep her down. Lauren is so sensitive, is her first time after all...and mmmmmm...she tastes so fucking good, her juices just keep flowing... I circle her clit, teasing her.

'Ahhhhhhhhh Fuck Bo, please don't tease me...' Lauren whimpers. I quickly flick my tongue over it before taking it into my mouth to suck it. Lauren screams again, and leaves another scratch mark on my shoulder.

I know I need to loosen Lauren up before I finger her,she's virgin tight. I look up at her, Lauren is panting and moaning and struggling to focus on me. I stop my mission for a while for her to refocus on me.

Lauren looks at me and pleads :' Bo...? Dont st-' I quickly insert my tongue into her and moan into her,

'Ahhhhhgnnnnn!' And another scream is let out, God I love these reactions from her, knowing that I'm the reason makes me satisfied and happy. I let out my tongue and drag it to her clit, biting and sucking it.

'God,Booo! I'm gonna-' Lauren moans, grabbing my head so hard to her pussy.

'Cum for me Lauren, I want you to cum in my mouth...' I say and thrust my tongue in again. Lauren's walls immediately clench on it and everything freeze for a while. Lauren's head is thrown back, her mouth shaped into an 'o', her legs stretched and tip toed.

'Booooooooo!' Lauren finally screams my name and I straight away feel gush of warm liquid enter my mouth, I lap them all up, not wasting any of this sweet honey. Lauren whimpers and spasms, which I happily accept it. Finally Lauren's grip on my hair loosens and she pulls me up.

I kiss her forehead, her hooded eye lids,her cheeks while she catches her breath. Finally I kiss her lips slowly,letting her taste herself.

'Oh my God...' Lauren whisper, still out of breath.

'You okay, baby?' I ask,grinning like a Cheshire cat while combing her wet hair that has clinged onto her cheeks to the back of her ears.

Lauren smiles: ' That was absolutely mind blowing, Bo. I-wow I don't know what to say...you are amazing Bo.' I grin so wide and kiss her again.

' You are the amazing one Lauren, and you taste so good.' I smirk as Lauren's face flushes red. I kiss her again just because. Lauren wrap her hands around my neck and pull me closer to her, I flip her so that she's on top, I pull her down and Lauren straight away curls into me and yawns.

'Are you tired?' I ask, kissing her hair as she finds a place and rests her head on my neck.

Lauren nods and mumbles: 'you wore me out', I can only chuckle and play with her hair.

'Sleep then, baby. I'll be right here when you wake up.' I say, kissing her head. Lauren mumbles something again and snuggles more into me, already snoring lightly.

I look at her lovingly, I guess this will definitely happen since so much happened to her today, she got back to the sea, saw the sea witch trapped her father, came back to an emotionally wreck AKA me and have mind blowing first time sex, of course she'll be out like a light.

I grab the blanket to cover our bodies and cuddle with her.

'Goodnight my love. '

* * *

 **So how is it? Good? Please give me reviews and follow and favourite, if I get enough follows, maybe I'll write another smut next chapter**!


	13. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas everybody! Here's another chapter but I think I have lost my mojo but I still hope you like it** ㇳ6ㇳ6ㇳ6㈴2㈴5

* * *

The warmth on my face woke me up, the first thing that comes to my senses is the familiar smell of sea from a close proximity. The next thing I realize is the warmth in my arms, and the soft skin against mine. I slowly open my eyes, scared that this is just a dream, and when I realize the woman I love is really in my arms, a smile so wide break through. I slowly push myself up and lean on my elbow and look at the goddess in my arms.

I look at her in awe, how can someone be so perfect and beautiful when they are asleep? She takes my breath away without even trying and I won't have it any other way. Her golden hair lays perfectly on chest, covering her breast. The blanket covered just below her breast, and her hand covered mine that has been laying on her stomach all night. Her chest goes up and down in perfect rhythm, and her ears will ocationally twitch.

Without even knowing, I slowly rub my hand in circles on her stomach and after a while, I feel the flutter in her stomach and I smile happily. I gently place a kiss on her cheek just because, she stirs a little and I smile wider and kisses her again. Her lips quirk upwards and I know she's awake.

'Good morning, beautiful.' I kiss her hair.

Lauren smiles again but refuses to wake up, she buries her head into the pillow and makes a cute sound. I laugh at her playfulness and adorableness.

'I know you are awake, Lo. Come on, baby.' I place kisses all over her face and her hand below the blanket gently takes mine that is on her stomach to her breast. She squeezes her hand over mine and uses my fingers to brush over her hardened nipple. Lauren let's out a gasp and I just gape at her and trying to fight my rising libido.

Slowly Lauren turns her head to face mine and opens her hooded eyes.

'Good morning, my queen.' Lauren whispers in her husky, just awoken voice, and damn if that did not turn me on. I gently tweak her nipple again and Lauren let's out a moan and her brown honey eyes darken with lust. I lower my lips to hers and kiss her slowly. Lauren returns the kiss immediately and I send a tiny pulse on her nipple.

'Oh God!' Lauren bucks and leans forward to me for more. I smile into the kiss and push my tongue into her mouth and is immediately greeted with an eager tongue. I break the kiss and look at her lovingly, she is already panting heavily.

'Morning baby.' I say with a smirk. ' Are you hungry? '

Lauren nods slowly and still looks at me with those lusty eyes. I sit up and take my hand from her soft breast and she immediately grabs it, I raise my eyebrow.

'I thought you're hungry? I'm going to call Janessa.' My smirk grows.

'No.' Lauren shakes her head.' I don't want food.'

'Oh?Then what do you want?' I fake innocence and tilt my head.

'You know what I want, my queen. ' Lauren whispers through her eyelashes, her big brown eyes so dark with arousal and her aura is off the charts. I swear she calls me 'my queen ' because she knows how much of a turn on it is to me.

'Do I?' I say in a low husky voice.

'Don't tease me, Bo. ' Lauren slides my hand lower to her navel and swallows.

'Yeah?' I say,sending another pulse on her navel, Lauren takes a deep breath. I lift the blanket off her body and I can see her inner thighs that are glistening, though I can only see the neatly trimmed blond hair on top of her mound, her legs are clenched together. Just seeing her makes my throat dry. I want to tease her so bad.

Lauren looks at me and slightly spread her thigh, I lick my lips at the sight of her wet center, then she slowly slide my hand down to cup her mound. We both gasp at the sensation, Lauren arched her back and moans.

'Bo...' Lauren starts to moves her hand over mine, moving my hand to stroke herself. I spread her thighs wider to kneel between them, then I catch Lauren's lips with mine, kissing her hungrily.

I stroke her lips, teasing her, loving her whimpers.

'More...' Lauren moans.

'What? Tell me baby, what do you want?' I pant next to her ear, biting and licking it.

'I want you. ' she says as I kisses her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

'Nu-uh, baby. I need more than that, tell my what you want. ' I say as I continue to stroke her, not touching her clit. I kiss around her nipple, circling it, but not giving it direct contact. Lauren groans and press my hand to her clit, another hand pushing my head to her breast.

'...make me cum' she whispers and that is all I need to hear, I snap into action and quickly take her nipple into my mouth, sucking and biting it while I rub her clit and send a pulse on her sensitive nub. Lauren screams my name and that is what I want to hear.

'Yes, that's it Bo! '

'You like that? You like that baby?' I husk sending another pulse on her throbbing clit while I graze my teeth over another nipple, and tugging it with my teeth.

'Yess! ' Lauren pants and moans, which only spur me on. I take her hand that is over mine at her pussy to my mouth, taking each finger into my mouth, licking and sucking them clean. God, I miss the taste! Lauren looks at me and bites her lips,hooded eyes trance fixed on my mouth.

When I take her fingers out and kiss her palm, she cups my face and kiss me. I return my hand to her wet pussy, I found her entrance and dip one of my fingers in it, but just the tip, teasing her, then back to rubbing her clit.

'Bo, stop teasing me!' Lauren bites my lower lip and glare at me, damn she is so cute, how can I not?

' But you're so cute.' I grin. 'And this your fist penetration, I have to loosen you up first, baby.' All the while dipping just the tip at her entrance, circling it.

Lauren moans and push her hips toward me for more.

'I want your fingers in me, now!' Lauren command, desperate and struggling for relief. Damn bossy Lauren is so damn hot,who knows my innocent princess is a queen in bed? Lauren is about to use her hand on mine again, but this time I take both of her hands and put them above her head.

'Oh, feisty huh?' I smirk. 'I love this side of you, baby, who knows?' Lauren's glare turns to a desperate plea.

'Bo,please...'

'Please what?' I am so enjoying my game.

'Just _fuck_ me.' Lauren says and I once again snap into action, how can I possibly say no to that? I kiss her roughly and thrust one finger into her, Lauren arches her back and moans deeply.

'Yessssss! Ahhhhhhhh!'

Hearing her moans, I take it out slowly and thrust hard and fast into her again, rubbing her walls and curling my fingers on the way out. I repeat this for a while, listening her moans that are getting louder and louder.

'More' Lauren whispers, out of breath. Her hands are hugging my shoulders, her legs bending and her toes curled. I add another finger and continue to thrust, rubbing her and twisting and curling, until she is screaming my name at every thrust. I fasten my thrust and slowly send my pulse every thrust, making them stronger.

Lauren legs has wrapped themselves over my waist, heels digging into my skin, hands leave new scratches on my back, her hips moves with the rhythm. Lauren starts to tighten around me, and I know she can't hold any longer. So with one last thrust, I send the strongest pulse into her and also send another pulse on her clit at the same time .

'Aaaaahhhhhh!' Lauren screams and finally cum hard. Her back stop mid arch, her heels dig into my back so hard. She is squeezing me so hard and she just keeps cumming. I look at her face as she cums, and she is so beautiful it takes my breath away.

After forever, Lauren finally calms down and she drops herself onto the bed, I slowly pull my fingers out and she whimpers and spasm again. I think she will always do that, not that I'm complaining.

I quickly lick my fingers and lay down on her. I kiss her all over her face to bring her back to me. After a while, she finally opens her eyes, still catching her breath.

'You got what you want now, princess? ' I grin smugly.

'Yess...' Lauren blush furiously and pull me down to hide in my neck. I laugh cuz how can she be such a bossy queen during sex and after that she just turns back to a cute adorable princess? I lay back next to her and curls into me, I think she will always do that too.

'I think you broke me, I can't move my legs.' Lauren mumbles and I laugh again.

'Baby, you ask for it. I gave you what you want and now you are complaining? You were just begging me to make you cum minutes ago!'

'No,I'm not complaining. It's a compliment... ' Lauren mumbles again.

I laugh happily and gently lift her head up, Lauren looks at me, still blushing.

'God, I can't believe I did that!' She says and attempt to hide in my neck again. Damn she's cute and I'm gonna tease her, I hold her face firmly in my hand.

'Did what?' I grin.

' That whole thing! That was so embarasing!'

' Oh you mean begging me to touch you, make you come and _ordering_ me to fuck you and then you came like there's no tomorrow and screamed so loud I think everyone in the castle heard you! 'I laugh out load.

'Stop it!' Lauren blushs like a tomato then hides in my neck again.

'Baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. To be honest, all of that really turned me on though! ' I lift her head again but she shakes her head and clings to my body like a magnet. I smile lovingly at her while combing her hair.

'Just so you know, I'm not done with you yet. ' I grin and kiss her head.

Only a growl from the stomach can be heard and Lauren blushes so hard like she's trying to just disappear. I laugh so hard and I can literally feel myself falling in love.

* * *

 **So what do think? Good? Bad? Remember to leave a review and follow me if you want more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this story is kinda dragging, and going slow at the moment. I don't really know how to to write a battle, this is still my first time writing after all. So when you don't know how to face the Sea witch to save your father, make lots of love with the queen. I really hope you have not lost your interest in this story, I've past the story climax and just hoping to get to the happy ending soon. Love, Fight4yourPRIDE :)**

* * *

XXXXX

'Give me a second. I'll call for Janessa.' Bo places a gentle kiss on my hair and I can feel her still smiling. As embarrassed as I am right now, I can't help the edge of my lips quirking up. My stomach growls again and I groan internally, God, I can die right now.

'I'll take that as an okay?' Bo laughs happily and kisses me again while I try burrying myself into the pillow.

Bo left the bed and I immediately miss her warmth. This bubble of happiness is not bursting any moment and I hope it never does, but obviously it will sooner or later. With Bo away from me, I find myself thinking back of what happened, I can't think at all with her near me.

God, the sex...I don't know what came over me...the need...the craving to have her mark me, to make me hers, the desire for her is so strong and fierce it totally changed me. Something primal in me seems to come alive, actually my whole being feels alive, but the point is, I feel...different. When Bo touched me, I feel stronger,my whole senses seems to heighten and at one point all I see is gold.

Is that normal?

'Lauren? Food is here!' Bo says and it startled me.

'What were you thinking? Sorry I scared you.'

'It's okay. I was just thinking about something weird that happened to me... maybe it's just me.I tend to over think stuff.' I offer a smile to her and look at the tray of food at the night stand. There are French toast and fresh buns and different jams and fruits and salad and juice and coffee.

'Wow, Bo. You don't need to bring the whole kitchen here!' I chuckle though my mouth soon salivate.

' Well ,from what I heard. I thought we really need to energize ourself! ' Bo smiles, smug, and took the tray to the bed.

I blush and drink the juice to cover up.

'Well, whose fault was that?' I say.

'Well, whose fault was that for being so beautiful? I'm not complaining at all though!' She laughs and I join her. I like this, these happy moments and just being so relaxing and carefree and just being two of us.

'So...care to share what you were thinking?' Bo asks as we continue to ravish the food.

'It's nothing,it's probably stupid.' I chuckle

'I'm sure it's not nothing. Come on, I won't laugh at you, I promise.' She couldn't stop laughing and I roll my eyes and take a deep breathe.

'Well, if you must know.' I look at Bo seriously and I see her smile drops. I hate that I'm the one doing that, but my overthinking brain over analyse stuff and needs answer. 'Bo, umm...do you maybe make people stronger during sex?' I ask and straight away feel stupid for asking the question.

Bo frowns ' No, quite the contrary actually. I feed from them and they should feel weaker. Why?'

'How about the thing you used on me?'

'I never used anything on you Lauren!' Bo asks,clearly confused and concerned.

'I mean the thing you used... that makes me more...you know...' I say, blushing harder.

'I don't get what you're saying Lauren.'

'I mean that glowing thing that...makes me...you know... when you umm... e-e-enter me and to make me...

cum?' Goodbye world. I am so embarrassed to look at anything right now, I cover my face in my hands and groan internally again. God,I'm so stupid.

It took a while for Bo to register anything I said, but in the end she did.

'Ohhhhh. You meant the pulsing?' Bo bursts out laughing.

'You promised not to laugh! ' I half yell in my hands, still refusing to look at her,I'd rather die.

Bo continue to laugh and finally it dies down. 'I'm sorry, it's just the way you say it...' and she continues to laugh.

'Bo!' I cross my arms across my chest and turn away from her.

'Oh baby,I'm sorry...it's just you're so cute!' Bo says after catching her breath, I hear her putting away the tray and hugs me from behind. I remain tensed. Bo hugs me harder and pulls me to lean on her.

'I'm sorry, I really am for making you mad. I'm sorry.' Bo says while leaving butterfly kisses on my shoulders. I sigh and give in.

'It's okay. But really, did the pulsing do anything to make me... I don't know...stronger?'

'No,it doesn't make one stronger. The pulsing it just to heighten one's arousal, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable with it? I won't do it next time if you don't like it.'

'No, no. It's nothing like that. I umm... kinda like it.' I blush.

'I'll remember that.' Bo smirks and kisses my cheek. 'I like making you feel good.' I blush harder.

'No really, Bo, I feel weird...during and after that.'

'Weird? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?' Bo asks straight away concerned.

I turn to face her and kiss her.

'No, you did not Bo. I just feel stronger and you know when I reached my orgasm I saw everything in gold, I thought that is your doing, do you think there's something wrong with me? I never experienced that!' I say.

'Well I never made people stronger through sex, but I think you're seeing in gold maybe because you're just in ecstasy? ' Bo offers and I can only nod, I'm sure there's more than that.

'Now I remember you say you like that thingy that makes you...you know, cum?' Bo grins and send a gentle pulse on my navel, her hand sneaking down. I gasp and I gently grab her wrist, stopping her.

Bo frowns.' What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong, it's just... I want to touch you too Bo.' I say shyly.

'Ohhh.' Bo's grin widen.' Are you sure? '

I nod.' Yes, I want to make you feel good too. Will you teach me?' I say and I gently push her onto the bed and straddles her. 'You're so beautiful, my queen.' Bo laying there,withthe most beautiful breast, round and firm, and her toned stomach...so perfect. I flatten my hand on her stomach and drag upwards, between her breast and to her mouth. Bo took my fingers into her mouth, gentle biting and sucking it.

'You are too, baby. Now kiss me please.'

I grin and lower my body to hers, our breast touch each other, and I kiss her. Soon we deepen our kiss, somehow I start to move my hips.

'God, Lauren.' Bo moans from the contact, and I sit up and look into her eyes, grinding my hips sensually and we both let out another moan. I kiss her again, feeling overwhelmed.

'Lauren, put one of your leg under mine, please.' Bo pants out and I look at her confused but I do it I have one of her leg above mine, our core are so near I can feel her heat. Bo suddenly pushes up her hips and I let out a gasp, her heat press directly at mine and the friction is almost too much.

'Bo...' I look into her eyes again. Bo pushes her hips up again. 'That feel so good...' I moan and soon I start moving against her sensually.

'Mmmm...baby, faster.' Bo put her hands over my ass and pushes me forward. I start moving faster, almost grinding without control. The slow building orgasm is making me crazy, I wanna...

'God, Bo. I want to- ahhhh...' our movement is almost animalistic, I push her leg over my shoulder and push myself closer to her. God...that is it again, that primal need, I feel strong...

'Lauren, look at me, you're so beautiful... ' Bo looks at her lover. So free and strong at the same time, Lauren has closed her eyes, but her movement is almost animalistic, her breast bounces with the movement.

I open my eyes and immediately I see Bo in gold, I hear her gasp but I was far gone. With one last push, I let out a scream and arch my back, the explosion made me so high, and I'm falling and falling but I feel like I'm in the sea at the same time, I feel so strong... Bo isn't far behind me and soon she too fall over the edge, letting out a sensual moan.

I collapse on Bo, both of us panting hard. After a while, I lay on her side and cuddle into her.

'Lauren?' Bo calls out gently.

'Hmm?' I look up into Bo's concerned eyes and I'm alert straight away,no longer in the after glow. 'What is it? '

'Lauren, what you said was right. Your eyes just turned gold just now when you climaxed. Do you feel any different? Are you okay?'

' I - yeah, I actually felt the same thing, I felt stronger. Like I can do anything in the world. Well that sound stupid.. ' I chuckle and look down, but Bo lifts up my chin again.

'Of course it isn't. Lauren, do you remember doing anything with your hands? ' I shake my head. ' Lauren, I think it has to do with your fae.'

'My fae? What do you mean?'

'I think your power have matured. Do you remember releasing water on my thigh when you grab it like a life line?' Bo grin proudly and smugly.

'I...I did?' I look at her left leg and it was soaked. I instantly blush. ' God,I'm so sorry Bo. I didn't know-' I was stopped by a kiss.

'You don't need to say sorry baby. It's a good thing! Can you do it again?'

'I don't know...' suddenly I feel nervous and vulnerable, the total opposite of what I just felt.

'Baby, look at me.' I look at Bo's determined brown eyes.' You can do this and you will, okay? I believe in you.' I look into Bo's eyes and I only see her love for me, all doubt dissipate and I know Bo will be with me no matter what happens. I take a deep breath and sit up, Bo follows.

'Okay. What should I do?'

'Well since you're Poseidon's daughter, you must be a water fae or some sort. I'm not that sure about your power, but we can try it. Is that okay for you?'

'I don't know what to do...' I tell Bo honestly, my sisters are all much older than me, only Kenzi is near my age, but I never really see her use her power.

'Try this, put your hand on mine?' I put my hand on Bo's offered hand. 'Try releasing some water.' Bo asks.

'I don't know how to do that,Bo. I might get you wet...

' I say.

'You already did,baby.' Bo smirks and I blush, finally realized what I just said. 'Now just focus on yourself, listened to your fae, control it and will it. '

I look at Bo's supportive eyes and nod as I close my eyes, trying to listen to my fae, but I hear is the sound of waves. I focus on it then divert my focus to my hand, imagining the water from the sea to appear from my hand. Suddenly I feel my hand getting wet and Bo exclais.

'Lauren you did it!' Bo exclaimed happily and looks at me proudly. I grin wide as I took my hand from Bo and look at it with surprise.

'I did it!' I whisper in disbelief. Then I look back at Bo and her eyes are shining with pride. 'I did it!' I say louder again.

'Yes baby. I'm proud of you.' Bo kisses me and I return the kiss happily. 'Can you do it again?'

'I think so..' I hestitate. I look down and see Bo's chest and an idea came to me, I gently fondle her breast and look up at Bo as she moans. When she looks at me, I brush her nipple and release some water. Bo rolls her eyes back and whimpers,her back arches to presses herself into me.

'God,Lauren!' Bo moans loudly and I grin proudly.

'You like it?' I kiss her and slips my tongue into her warmth and duel with her gently.

'Mmm...' Bo closes her eyes and push my hand slowly to her center. I gasp at how wet she is.

'Bo...'

'Touch me Lauren. ' Bo looks at me in lust and I kiss her again. I pepper kisses from her neck to her breast. I want to return the favor, I slowly stroke her as I take her nipple into my mouth. I have always wanted to do that, I suck at it hard and Bo jerks upward from the slight pain. I look at her and she was panting slightly with her mouth open.

I slowly kisses down to her center,because I want to do what Bo did to me on our first night, I just hope I can give her as much pleasure as she did to me.

'Lauren...you don't need to...' Bo takes the strands of hair on my face to the back of my ears,eyes looking at me lovingly.

'But I want to taste you too..' I pout and kiss the top of her mound, her smell is intoxicating, I look at her as I draw circles on her navel,releasing cold water on her. Bo gasps and lay her head down, I will take that as a yes. I grin happily and look down at her pussy.

'Wow...' I have never actually seen one before but I think that is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her lips are parted slightly and quite swollen. Her clit is throbbing almost painfully with all the blood rush. I use my fingers and stroke it gently, loving the reaction I bring. I then part the lips and inside is a beautiful baby pink, honey liquid is dripping everywhere and I just want to lap it all up. Tentatively, I look at at Bo who is looking back at me, loving my open perusal. I part her lips and lick all the way up to her clit and I immediately suck it hard.

'Fuck, Lauren!' Bo's hips jerk upward again and I have to place my hands on either side of her thighs. I circle the nub and nip on the swollen lips. Whimpers and moans are let out and they are like melody in my ears. I leave trail of water from her thigh to her entrance.I nervously enter a finger tip and it almost suck me in, I enter myself in her and Bo arches from the bed, letting out moans and curse words.

'More,I need more.' Not able to resist, I add another finger and Bo moans in appreciation. I continue to taste her honey that seems to never stop flowing out.

The room is filled with sounds of begs,moans,gasps,whimpers and the lewd sounds of my finger thrusting into her sex.

'More...that's it baby...harder harder...yes...ahhhhhhh...I'm so close...don't stop baby...I'm gonna cumm...Laurennn!'

'Cum for me, my queen. ' I suck hard on her clit and twist on my way my out, replaying what she did to me.

'Ohhhh fuc- Laurennnnn!' Bo came screaming my name and I think I really really really the sound of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy happy New Year, everyone. ㇳ8ㇳ9ㇴ1I apologize for my late update, there is no excuse for such irresponsible attitude. But as I said,I will NOT abandon this story no matter how long it takes!**

* * *

I stand at the balcony, looking at the sea. It was late evening after our love making when Bo said she needs to see Dyson about something. So I was left alone with my thoughts as I bask in the after glow. I was playing with my powers, drawing waters out of my hands and moving them, drawing patterns in the air. I had this goofy grin on my face, I was happy, really happy but when I look up and saw the sea out of the balcony, a pang of guilt hit me and I tensed. My smile faded and it felt like there was a draw, I walk to the balcony. The sea was calling me.

My heart raced as I stare hard at the sea, something is calling me... suddenly there is a pair of arms circling my waist and I jump.

'What-!'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay? You seem tensed.' The moment I hear her voice, I relax and lean back automatically.

'Bo... ' I sigh as I hold onto the pair of arms on my stomach. 'I don't know...I feel like the sea is calling me or something.. '

'The sea is calling you?' Bo asks teasingly as she peppered butterfly kisses down my neck to my shoulder I tilt my head to let her have more contact and let out another sigh.

'LAUREN LEWIS POSEIDON!' A voice that is quite familiar rings out in the silence and we immediately jump apart. We both tensed and look around for the voice, Bo stands in front of me protectively.

'What the hell?! ' Bo mutteres and shouted. 'Who is it? Show yourself! '

Something bobbed out of the calm sea and it confirmed my suspicion.

'Kenzi. ' I let out. Kenzi looks at us with her clear blue eyes that send daggers to my direction. Her glare is enough to let me know why she is here.

'Lauren? Do you know her?' I hear Bo asks me but I did not break the eye contact with my sister.

' Yes. She is my sister.'

'Thank God you still remember me, _sister_. I was wondering if you still remember you have a mess to clean or you have forgotten about all your shit and living your happily ever after.' Kenzi spats and I cringe at her poison words.

'Hey, lady! Watch how you talk with Lauren, bitch!' Bo raises her voice angrily.

'No, you shut up Succubus! I knew you were no good the moment I saw Father's face when he mentioned you. It was your fucking fault Lauren becomes like this! ' Kenzi raised her voice too and I start to feel the power rising on each side.

'You dare to talk like that...' Bo's eyes starts to turn neon blue and her voice deepens.

'Kenzi... ' I say firmly, shooting her a warning glance.

'What? You think I'm afraid of a monster that feeds of sex? Lauren Lewis Poseidon, are you siding with her and not your family? I'm disgusted, Lo, you're better than that. If I know this is how you will react to my appearance then I wouldn't have waited here all day listening to your fucking moans and screams!'

'Please kenzi...' I cry.

'No one treats Lauren like that, you bitch!' Bo lost her control, her Succubus threatens to kill whoever that harms her mate. A scream is heard as a stream of blue light travels form Kenzi's mouth to Bo's.

'Bo! NO!' I look on in horror and I quickly stand between them, effectively replacing the Succubus's feed on my sister. I feel my life source being sucked out of me instead, but it is not the pleasant one when Bo fed from me during throes of passion. Bo immediately stops when she tasted the familiar taste of her mate, sending a calmness and also an alarm at the same time telling she shall not harm her own mate.

'Bo, baby? Are you here with me? ' I ask gently, hoping her blue eyes will fade. I didn't hear Kenzi cursing out loud and swims away in anger. When I see Bo heavy breathing slows down and her eyes fade back, replaced by my favorite brown chocolate eyes, I quickly pull her into my embrace.

'God, Lauren, are you okay? I'm sorry I lost control...' Bo leans back and stroke my cheeks.

'I'm okay...it's alright..' I quickly turn around and see that Kenzi is gone. My shoulders sag as I realized what she said is right , I create a big horrible mess and left with my happily ever after, leaving my family to suffer and clean up my mess. Kenzi is probably very mad at me right now, as I am too, angry at my selfish reasons.

XXXXX

Lauren has totally shut down from me after that, she was so silent and when I ask if she is okay, she just gave me that 'I'm okay, really ' smile. I sigh, I can clearly see she's upset by her sister's appearance and what she had said to Lauren. I just have to give her time.

I have talked with Dyson about how to save Lauren's situation actually. But even if I can chi-suck the whole city (which is a another story I don't want to talk about it), or assembly a thousands of army, the only problem is- I can't even breathe under water.

It's up to Lauren's plan, if she even have one, it _is_ her battle through and through, but doesn't mean I won't be with her every step of the way.

'Bo?' I hear Lauren's soft voice called for me and I quickly return back to bed from the balcony.

'Yes, my love?' I reply just as softly as I sit next to her on the bed, facing her as she does the same.

'Bo-' Lauren starts but closes her mouth again, I know she is having a hard time saying what she needs to say so I put my hand on her and offer an encouraging smile. 'Do you- do you think what I have done in the first place is right?'

'Well, I think everything happens for a reason, there is no right or wrong. One's choices are written in their destiny.' I say honestly. ' Lauren, I have done things I'm not proud of, but the past creates who I am right now. Do you regret what you have done?'

Lauren looks past me and stares at the wall behind me, she's silence for a while. 'I do regret some of things I have done... but I will never regret the decision to do it because I finally met you,Bo. ' Lauren looks at me in the eye as she says the last sentence. I carress her cheeks as she leans into my hands.

'Nothing great ever comes easy, love.'

'Do you think that makes me selfish? '

'No, I think that makes you a warrior.'

XXXXX

Days past since Bo told me her plan, but the only problem is they can't breathe underwater. Even I can't breathe under water with my human form. Maybe I can use my power to breathe underwater, which is a challenge itself,but am I strong enough to make Bo breathe underwater and be able to use her own Succubus power? I have to try that was what I told myself and I have been training ever since. Bo and I will go swimming at the sea, and I will try to breathe under water. Letting the water to be part of me, and me to be part of the sea. I am still the princess of the Sea King after all, and it's time I step up to my name and have the sea under my command. Though I must admit it's hard to concentrate when the queen is exposing so much of her delicious skin in her barely-there black bikini.

Things have been working well, I now has awaken my Mermaid and it allows me to breathe under water no matter in human form or not. Having my fae awaken is different, to say the least, like what I've been experiencing, I felt stronger and able to tap into my power whenever I want it. Now I need to help Bo.

'Hold on to my hand.' I say to her. ' Now imagine being a mermaid.'

'Seriously? I'm a Succubus Lauren!' Bo says, not believing.

'Do you trust me Bo?'

'Of course,but-' I didn't let her finish, I kiss her hard, startling her, and when she kisses me back, I pull her under water. Bo immediately tensed up and starts to struggle. She tries to push me away to get to the surface, but I pull her into me and continue to kiss her. For a moment she tries to relax but soon she breaks off the kiss and looks at me pleadingly.

'Breathe, Bo. It's okay,you're with you,I won't hurt you.' I reassure her. Bo grabs on my shoulder tightly, afraid and shaking her head. She's so afraid she didn't realize she's being under water for 2 minutes now.

'Just breathe...' I kiss her again but her purses her lips so tight I can only kiss her nose. 'Look at me, breathe in, breathe out.' I look at her in the eye and breathe. For a moment, Bo squeezes her eyes and her grip on me and take in a deep breathe, probably expecting the worst. when she did it, she clasps her hand to her mouth, looks at me in surprise and breathe again.

'I told you.' I say gently and take her hand away from her mouth. 'Try talking, Bo. Don't worry, you're part of the sea now.'

'Oh my god, this is crazy!' Bo breathes out. I chuckle and laugh along with her.

'You did it, Bo!'

'No, _we_ did it.' Both of us grin happily.

'Now...you hungry?' I say in a husky and low voice. Bo gulps nervously but her eyes have visually darkens. Before she says anything, I lunge at her, successfully awakening her succubus. Now lets see whether her power works in the sea.

Boy did it work. Works _perfectly_.

'That's it, Bo. God yess!' I moan loudly when Bo suddenly thrust two fingers into me. The pleasure is indescribable, Bo thrust into me expertly, with her strong thigh grinding onto me in perfect rhythm.

'Mmm...Lauren...you're so wet...' Bo moans,licking my throat.

'Pulse me Bo, I need to cum.' I grab her hair, whispering into her ear. Bo nips my earlobe in response and starts to pulse me. Sending me waves and waves of pleasure, I scream and scratch her toned back.

'You really like that huh?' Bo smirks, thrusting faster and harder.

'Yesss! Please don't stop...' I pant, my orgasm building, threatening to explode and find release. With one gentle brush over my sensitive clit, it send me tumbling over the edge. I pull her closer to me and arch into her, my mouth opening to release a silent scream. This is probably one of the best orgasm I've ever have, probably because I'm in water. Just then, I feel the familiar pull of life source from me, but it doesn't hurt at all. It makes me feel like I'm in cloud nine, Bo pulls longer than usual, but it don't matter to me. It makes me feel stronger.

'Baby, you're with me?' Bo asks gently afterwards. I shake my head.

'Nope, I'm still in heaven.' I chuckle and Bo follows. We stay in a comfortable silence in each other's arms.

'Lauren, is that you?' Hearing that familar but distant voice, I immediately spring free from Bo's embrace, forgetting I'm still naked. Bo and I look around warily.

'Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't know you're ...' I turn towards the voice to find that familiar bright yellow tail facing away from me. I don't need to look to know that my best friend is blushing furiously.

'Flounder?' I chuckle in disbelief. Bo swims closer to me and puts an arm around my waist protectively. Flounder turns around timidly only to have his eyes widen and turns around in lightning speed.

'Flounder,it's not like you have not seen me naked before!' I laugh and Bo shoots me an amused glance, tightening her grip on my waist.

'That was when we were very young and you had a tail!' Flounder shouts and Bo laughs.

'Lauren, should I be worried?' Bo asks me teasingly. I peck her lips and laugh. 'There's no one else except for you, my queen. Plus, Flounder is my best friend _and_ a fish.' With that, I swim to my best friend and pull him into a hug unexpectedly, I miss him!

'Oh Flounder, I miss you!' I squeeze him gently.

'Lau- Lau- Lauren...boobs... ' Flounder blushes furiously and stutter faintly. I let go of him and his eyes immediately went to my breasts and lingers there.

'Hey hey boy, that's mine!' Bo swims to my back and hugs me from behind, covering my breasts and shoots a glare to Flounder. I slap Bo's shoulder teasingly and kiss her cheek.

'Sorry...' Flounder mumbles quickly and looks at me. I beam at him.

'So, what brings you here?' I ask.

'I wanted to see you for a long time, I miss you...' He mumbles.

'I miss you too, Flounder. '

'Umm, I saw Kenzi came back home from here last time, and she was very angry. So I had to come and see you...'

'Why didn't you come and see me before?'

'Sorry, I was just hurt I guess...when you pushed me away with your power and left me without saying goodbye...'

'Oh by God, I'm so so sorry flounder, I really didn't mean to.' I put him in my palms and kiss his head.

'It's okay, it's stupid of me...'

'No,it's not. It's my fault. I'm sorry I had to do that.' I look at him apologeticly.

'...when are you coming home?' Flounder asks after awhile and I feel Bo tenses behind me.

'I am. Soon.' Bo tenses harder and holds her breathe. I shoot Bo a glance filled with affection and love before I look back at Flounder. I hold Bo's hand and smile. 'But I have found my home, Flounder.'

Bo looks at me in as much surprise as Flounder, but she relaxes and looks at me lovingly with her smile that makes me fall harder for me and kisses me.' I found my home too, Lauren. '

I smile into the kiss and pull back before I get lose in Bo's kiss. I turn back to Flounder witha serious face. ' Don't worry Flounder, tell Kenzi I'll come back to clean my mess. I'll take back what's mine. Prepare our kingdom's army, that bitch is going down.'


	16. Chapter 16

The sea water no longer feels calm like it usually do. I held Bo's hand tightly as we swim deeper and deeper into the sea, our hearts thumping loudly in our chest. The pressure and tension around us is high, as if the water itself is whispering about the war that is about to come.

I turn to glance at Bo, to see whether she's alright. She gives a nod. No words are needed between us right now, no words can describe the danger before us. My aim is to bring us to Flounder at our secret place where we used to play when we were kids. Flounder has reported to me a few days ago, more than half the kingdom are willing to fight with us, but I don't know what kind of gruesome creatures will Ursula bring forth.

I feel Bo tense next to me as we get nearer and nearer to the kingdom. The castle stood there proudly, a magnificent view to behold. I feel a sense of familiarity as I see the place I grew up, but now there is a weary and dark vibe surrounding the castle, putting everyone in high alert.

We swim faster to the back entrance, where one of our people will let us in. There stood a guard at the door, holding a spear guiding the door. I recognise him as one of the loyal Knight when my father ruled the kingdom, our eyes met and an understanding flows between us, he nods and swims aside slightly. I give him a nod of appreciation and open the door, leading Bo and I into the castle, _my_ castle.

'Pss, Lauren!' A harsh whisper got my attention and I snap my head to the direction of the voice.

'Flounder!' I sigh in relief and we swim towards each other. 'How's it going? ' I ask.

'Follow me.' Is all his reply and we swim side by side to our secret place.

When we reached the garden, a few guards were patrolling the grounds. But all of them only acknowledge us with their eyes and leave us be. We enter the hidden cave behind a thick bush of seaweed and corals, I gasp when I see how many people are there. All of my sisters are there, everyone is looking at me when I enter with Bo. Suddenly, murmurs and voices ceased into silence.

'Oh wow...' I stood in front of the entrance, speechless.

'Lauren!' My family comes forward to my one by one and hug me. Tears spring in my eyes as I hug them.

'I'm back, I'm here... ' I keep on repeating to them.

When Kenzi is the only one who remain where she is, I swim to her and hug her tightly. She's tense for a moment before she hugs me back just as tightly.

'So you're back, huh?' Kenzi chuckles in tears, and I can only laugh back.

'Yup, I'm back, I'm back...' when we pull back, we smile at each other.' I have to clean up my mess, as someone once told me.'

'Go get then back, tiger.' Kenzi let's go of me and I swim back to Bo, who looks awkward standing in the middle alone. I smile at her and holds her hand.

'Okay...' I take a deep breath and look at everyone before me. 'Ummm, I just wanna say thank you to everyone for being here, and well the main reason you guys are here is because of me and Ummm, I'm sorry...but I'm back to clean up my mess. And well...' Oh no, I'm having a verbal problem. I glance at Bo for help and she just gives me an encouraging smile. I take another deep breath, and look back at everyone .

'Everyone, this is Queen Ysabeau. She's the Succubus Queen from land and yes, I'm completely crazy in love with her.' I smile widely and I talk about Bo.

'She's the one papa always talk about?'

'She's the reason you have gone and make a mess ,isn't she?'

'I knew succubus can't be trusted, her kind...'

Voices and complains and questions ring out in the silence, overwhelming me and I don't know what to do. I start to fidget, fight of flight keeps on playing in my head.

'Please, everyone!' A confident and strong voice rings out in the noises and everyone is shunt silence by the authoritive voice. I look at Bo just as everyone's attention is on her now. Bo stood next to me, confident and strong. Gone was the awkward girlfriend who came to see my family, replaced by the strong queen I know. No matter where she is, she still oozes confidence and authority, demanding everyone's attention and her chocolate brown eyes are now replaced with neon blue that glare fiercely at everyone who dares to disrespect her and her commands.

Once Bo waited for everyone's complete attention, she says confidently. 'We are all here for one reason, that is to get your kingdom back. Yes, the very reason why we need to do this all leads to Lauren and me. But what use is there to keep putting the blame on Lauren. She will, one day, be your queen. All these happened because of love, Lauren's love for me, and Poseidons love for his daughter. And in return, we shall all unite and fix this with love. I am here because I love Lauren, and you are all here because your love and loyalty to Poseidon. Hate cannot drive hatred away, only love can. So are you with me, or are you not?' Her voice echoes through the cave and silence continue to embrace the small space, but now a strong vibe covers everyone. Her presence and her confidence triggers the fae in me, and my eyes shine gold in response to my mate. Power vibrates through my entire being and I ,too,step forward with renew confidence and command,' Are you with me?' Gasps and murmurs are heard, and finally.

'I am with you, my queen. ' A man steps forward and kneel before Bo and I. More and more people come forward and do so. The power and pride that I'm feeling right now makes me feel so invincible. I hold Bo's hand tighter in mine.

'Now,are we ready to fight?'

* * *

I feel it in my bones. The moment we step out the cave, the war has began. The moment we step out the cave, more than a tozen of loyal knights have march in front of me, the commander kneels before me.

'We will serve our kingdom, for you are now our queen.' For a moment I was startled until Flounder says next to me, ' well you did tell me to prepare the kingdoms army.' And he winks at me. I nod as I ask what's going on at Ursula's.

The commander lifts his head and replies.

'She knew you're coming and she knew we were going to help you. What was confusing was she did not stop us from seeking you. But now we have received information that she has her own creatures as army, as far as I know, she is intending to release the Kraken.'

'You must be kidding me.' I say under my breath.

'We can do this, Lauren, we can' Bo says next to me and I smile in response.

'Yes we do.'

With that, we march to the front of the castle. The sea seems to get darker and a mist seems to cover the whole view. I brace myself and give everyone a nod.

'Ahhh, look who's here?' A high pitch rings through the space as the mist starts to slowly disappear. Curses and gasp can be heard behind me as more and more ugly looking creatures appear before us. Hatred and anger fills me as I see Ursula in the middle of the battlefield.

'It's the little lost mermaid that asked to become a human. Oh let's see, and the succubus's here too. I must say, I've never have it with a Succubus and my dear queen, you did not disappoint me.'

'Fuckk!' I scream and I glare at her, if look can kill, I'm sure Ursula will be dead by now. It is only Bo and is grounding me right now, telling me not to play her sickening game in my ear.

'Oh, don't be angry, daddy will be sad if his precious daughter die, won't he? Huh?' Ursula pouts and she takes her pendent out of her disgusting cleavage.

'You will regret this, bitch, I'll make sure of that.' I grit through my clenched teeth.

'No yet, honey. You have to deal with my baby sister first. ' Ursula says sweetly and turn to tell her commander something. Then when she turns, she gives me a sickening sweet smile and winks.' Have fun, sweetie' With those last words, she swims away with those disgusting tentacles of hers to the throne seat placed outside of the castle just for her to enjoy the 'view'.

Before I can even curse at her, an explosive sound explodes in the air and a sickening loud screech that makes everyone goosebumps follows.

Everyone turns to look at the monster, but all we see is a gigantic tenctacle that swims so fast across us, a big yellow eye stare unblinking at us.

'Fuck...' I curse.

'Let the party begin!' Ursula shouts and let's out an evil laugh. Suddenly it's like all hell break and I keep as close as possible, killing anyone in our way to Ursula. We both make a really good team, I will use my water power to keep the enemies at bay and Bo will suck their chi from across the field. Some of the loyal knights have shifted into killer sharks, attacking the more dangerous creatures.

'Watch out! ' I heard someone shouts and before I knew it, a gigantic tentacle hits down just in front of me, crushing whoever underneath it. The bad and good thing about the Kraken is, it's so wild no one can tame it. Even though it is technically under Ursula's possession, even she can't tame it to listen to her. So now that the Kraken is let free, it is just crushing whoever it wants, no caring who it is. It has no sides.

'You okay, Lauren?' Bo shouts.

'I'm fine! Let's not care about the Kraken, just head for the main prize!' I shout back. Together we swim towards, Ursula, for a moment there is a flash of fear in her eyes but she quickly smile to cover it. When we are only a few feet before Ursula, a half python,half woman lunge at us with her long poisonous fangs.

I spring away just in time, and quickly use water pressure to suffocate her. The creature clunge onto the invisible rope at her neck, her long tail wriggling desperately as she tries to breathe. For a moment I thought I have won when the creature finally stops moving until I felt a huge weight on my head.

XXXXX

'LAUREN!' I scream at the top of my lungs when I saw an ogre hit Lauren with his anger, I quickly slash my opponent in the neck with my dagger and get to Lauren as fast as possible.

'Oh my...oops.' I hear Ursula snickers.

'Lauren, Lauren! Can you hear me?' I whisper harshly as I hold her in my arms, I can the water turning colour as blood seeps out steadily from Lauren head. Lauren can hardly open her eyes, I know I have not enough time.

'Fuck, stay with me, LAUREN! ' I scream. Panic and sadness hit me in the chest like furious waves.

'Need help? Wanna sign a contract?' I heard Ursula in her pitiful voice and everything went silence. I let the darkness embrace me, anger and hatred fuel me as I slowly stand up to my feet. I know Dark Bo can handle this better, she did chi-suck a while city before. I call upon my father's power and I can feel the Blood King in my blood.

'Nobody will harm my mate, nobody can take her away from me. Not even DEATH. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SUCCUBUS AND I HAVE DEATH IN MY BLOOD. I WILL CHOOSE WHO WILL LIVE AND WHO SHALL DIE.' I feel wind in my hair, I feel power in my hands, and I feel death in my mouth. The power crackles the pressure between the prize and me. I love the look of fear in her eyes, I love the look of regret in her eyes, and I'll certainly love the look of death in her eyes. I close my eyes and open my mouth wide, welcoming the chi. I suck and suck until I see her fearful eyes replaced with emptiness.

The pendant between her cleavage broke and out come a beautiful mist, slowly forming a man. Everyone stopped fighting as it is clearly who won the battle but I cared not. A voice inside of me wants back the control, she is screaming for me to help my mate, our mate. I quickly turn around to Lauren and automatically, I give back control and slowly kiss Lauren, letting the chi pass into her.

'Come on,baby... ' I pray as more chi goes in and I can finally feel her pulse getting stronger. 'That's it, come back to me,baby...' slowly, Lauren's eyes starts to blink and I finally see those honey brown eyes.

'What-what happened?' Lauren asks in a hoarse voice.

'We won, baby, we won.' I say gently as we kiss again. Not caring what is happening around us.


	17. Epilogue

**Thank you so so much for everyone's support for this story. For every follows, favourites and views and reviews! The Lost Little Mermaid is my first Doccubus fanfiction that I posted online, and I couldn't be happier that I did it. I also want to say sorry for my grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes or that my chapters are too short, or when my updates are long overdue. Nontheless, I have finally completed my first ever story! Once again, thank you so much for your kind words and support, please continue to support me on my second story: Her Queen!**

 **Have an amazing day, everyone!**

 **P's: I'm sorry the epilogue is so short, but I wanted it simple and nice with lots of doccubus and doccubaby fluff that just wraps everything up.**

 **Love,**

 **Fight4yourPRIDE**

* * *

Epilogue

"Mama, then what happened next?" Little Charlotte's chocolate brown eyes stare eagerly at her mommys. Her curly brown hair with a few strands of gold dance as she jumps up and down on her mama's lap, her tiny hands playing with her mommy's blond hair.

"Then we lived happily ever after." Lauren smirks at Bo, Bo's eyes flash ethereal blue before turning back to brown, a wide smile on her face.

"That's all? That's not fair!" Charlotte pouts and Lauren's heart swells at how much Charlotte looks like Bo at the moment.

"What's not fair, honey?" Bo suddenly pushes her legs upwards, causing Charlotte to bounce upwards and a string of adorable giggles to bubble out.

"Mama!" Charlotte giggles as Bo and Lauren look at their daughter affectionately. Lauren gently puts a strand of Charlotte's hair behind her ear.

"Lottie, really, we live happily ever after."

"No, no, no! Happily ever after only appears in Snow White and Cinderella and Beauty and the beast and other kid's cartoon!" Charlotte rolls her eyes and Bo laughs out loud of how much her daughter looks like Lauren at the moment.

"Aren't you a kid too?" Bo asks, her eyes crinkled with love.

"Na-uh, I'mma 'Bus'!" Charlotte says proudly and both Bo and Lauren once again burst out in laughter.

"A _what_ , baby girl?" Bo asks.

"A 'Bus.. a suc.. a boo..." Charlotte pouts adorably as she frowns in concentration.

" A succubus?" Lauren always the teacher asks softly.

"Yes! A succoobush! Like mama!" Charlotte smiles widely and bounces on Bo's laps happily.

" Yes you are, baby girl. You're my princess." Bo says affectionately, and places a butterfly kiss on Charlotte's forehead.

"Uh-huh, because Mama is a Queen!" Charlotte looks at Bo adoringly, like she's superhero or something. " I wanna be like you one day, mama!" She says happily and turns to Lauren, " And I wanna marry someone like Mummy!"

"You do?" Lauren asks, genuinely curious.

Charlotte nods eagerly and climbs onto Lauren's laps instead. She looks up to her mommy and places a kiss on her mommy's cheek.

"Because Mama loves mommy very very much. I wanna marry someone I love very very much too!" Charlotte says.

Bo and Lauren's heart are filled with so much love, they think it's gonna burst. But whenever they feel like this, they know in the end their heart will only expand and expand more.

"Mummy, are you a Queen too?" Charlotte asks again, her head tilts to her left. Just like Lauren, Bo thinks fondly.

"Yes and no." Lauren answers honestly.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte's head tilts to her right.

"Well, your Poppa has made me the Queen of the Sea but I didn't want to be, so I said I'll still help whatever and whenever I am needed."

"Why didn't you want to be the Queen of the Sea? The sea is sooooo big and it's so pretty and Aunt Kenzi said she will bring me to see lots of jellyfish dancing together one day!"

Lauren smiles and looks at Bo lovingly. "Well, I didn't want to because here is where I belong."

"The land?"

"No..." Lauren shakes her head, still looking at Bo. "By Queen Isabeau's side."

"And you are my Queen, Lauren Lewis-Dennis." Bo grins and leans to kiss Lauren, their lips meet each other perfectly like they always do.

"Ewwwww!" Charlotte whines and covers her eyes with both her tiny little hands.

Bo and Lauren smile in their kiss.

"I love you, Bo."

"And I you, Lauren. I love you more."

More than anything in the world.

The End.


End file.
